


Paper Airplanes

by sereny_mx



Series: Tall Vanilla Latte [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, Past ChangKi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereny_mx/pseuds/sereny_mx
Summary: Life after Hyunwoo and Kihyun move in together.Sequel to Tall Vanilla Latte.





	1. Chapter 1

Kihyun grimaces as the grey lightens behind his closed eyes and a strip of warmth heats up across his chest. He turns over in a vain attempt to escape the inevitable and grunts when his knee comes into contact with a soft … something. The something shifts and groans.  
  
“Five more minutes, Mom.”  
  
Kihyun’s eyes flick open to stare at the body next to him. Mom? He lets out a husky snicker and pushes at the body with his foot. No reaction.  
  
“Hyunwoo.” He says. Still no reaction. Kihyun sighs and rolls back, running his gaze over Hyunwoo’s body. He smiles; Hyunwoo is spread-eagled over the bed, half on his front and half on his side. His face is squashed against the pillow, mouth open and slightly clinging to the fabric with moisture. Kihyun lets his gaze wander further south and lets out another snicker. There it is, Hyunwoo’s morning erection, curling up on one thigh towards his belly. Kihyun wishes he had a camera.  
  
“That’s my boy.” He whispers, reaching out to run his fingertips over Hyunwoo’s cock. Hyunwoo cracks an eye open immediately and his focus is surprisingly sharp. He twists his body away from Kihyun’s touch.  
  
“Don’t touch that.” Hyunwoo growls. His voice is rough with sleep.  
  
Kihyun sighs and takes his hand back. “I thought we weren’t going to fall into the husband and wife thing?”  
  
Hyunwoo opens his other eye and stares at Kihyun. “What?” The sleep in Hyunwoo’s voice makes it deeper than usual.  
  
Kihyun grins. “We’ve only been here for one night and already you’re not putting out.” He says, still grinning. “And stop using your sexy voice.”  
  
“My voice is always sexy.” Hyunwoo is smiling now, and looking more awake. He pulls Kihyun close. “Good morning.” He says, and kisses Kihyun, open mouthed and wet.  
  
Kihyun responds to the pressure briefly before pulling away and pushing at Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “Jesus, Hyunwoo. What did you eat last night?” Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow and Kihyun sighs. “Wait, don’t answer that.” Hyunwoo’s laugh is as bright as the early morning sunshine.  
  
“I’ll be back,” Hyunwoo announces, rolling awkwardly out of the bed, “then we can have the double joy of minty-fresh fun and not soiling the only sheets we own.” He flashes Kihyun a smile before walking out of the bedroom door.  
  
Kihyun stares after him and shakes his head. Hyunwoo, he has decided, is most definitely a very strange man. But a lovely one.  
  
When Hyunwoo re-enters the room, he flashes Kihyun a brilliant smile as if to show off his newly clean mouth. He pulls the sheet off of the bed and crawls up Kihyun’s body. Kihyun laughs but still threads his fingers into Hyunwoo’s hair as they kiss, slow and comfortable. When they part, Kihyun slides his fingers out of Hyunwoo’s hair to brush down his face. “Hey.” He whispers.  
  
Hyunwoo smiles. “Hey yourself.” He whispers back. “So how was the first night in our apartment? Let me say that again. _Our_ apartment.”  
  
“You’re so weird.” Kihyun says, laughing when Hyunwoo pouts. “But it was good. Really good.”  
  
Hyunwoo smiles, dipping down and rubbing a little Eskimo kiss on Kihyun’s nose. Kihyun laughs again and half-heartedly pushes at Hyunwoo’s shoulder. The distance gives Hyunwoo enough room to roll them over. Kihyun settles himself between Hyunwoo’s legs and grins when he feels Hyunwoo’s erection beginning to renew itself.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Hyunwoo tries to look innocent. “I have a wanton man between my legs-“  
  
“Wanton!” Kihyun huffs, desperately trying not to smile. “You’re the one getting all excited.”  
  
“- I blame you entirely.” Hyunwoo shifts and rubs his knees against Kihyun’s hips. “Please Kihyun, come on.”  
  
It takes a lot of Kihyun’s self-control not to give in to Hyunwoo (Hyunwoo who is warm and beautiful, soft and hard in all the right places underneath Kihyun), but there are other pressing issues at hand. So to speak.  
  
“We can’t, we have to go shopping.” It almost hurts Kihyun to say it, because having Hyunwoo on his back and pleading is not something Kihyun wants to give up easily. “Hyungwon is picking us up in half an hour. We’re meeting Wonho and Jooheon in town.”  
  
Hyunwoo groans. “What?”  
  
“We need furniture.” Kihyun says. He smiles; Hyunwoo’s confused look is one Kihyun’s favourites. “I thought you said you wanted to have ‘plate-throwing horrible fights’ with me and then ‘make up in every single room’?”   
  
“I do.” Hyunwoo blinks, obviously still confused.   
  
Kihyun leans down and presses his mouth close to Hyunwoo’s ear. “Then we’ll need solid surfaces first.”  
  
“Talk dirty to me, baby.” Hyunwoo growls and Kihyun finally lets out the laugh that has been building up inside him. He leans down to kiss Hyunwoo.  
  
“No you don’t.” Kihyun finds his mouth colliding with Hyunwoo’s open palm. He scowls. “We need to go shopping.”  
  
Kihyun chuckles and bows in defeat, lifting and shifting himself up and away from Hyunwoo’s body. On his knees, he pauses to grin up at Hyunwoo, and then bends down to lick a wide stripe along Hyunwoo’s cock.  
  
“Kihyun.” Hyunwoo’s tone holds warning. Kihyun just keeps grinning and slides off of the bed and onto his feet. He winks at Hyunwoo.  
  
“I’ll be in the shower if you need me.” He turns to leave. Hyunwoo growls behind him and Kihyun has to fight another laugh. Shopping indeed.  
  
  
*  
  
“Are you okay? You’re limping.”  
  
Kihyun looks up to find Wonho striding towards them across the parking lot, Jooheon in tow behind him. When they meet, Wonho looks concerned.  
  
“Hyung,” Jooheon warns, “you might not want to know the answer to that.”  
  
Kihyun ignores Jooheon but makes a mental note to smack him later on. He looks Wonho dead in the eye … and cracks his jaw. Loudly. “My knees hurt.” He says.   
  
Wonho howls with laughter and Jooheon grimaces at Hyunwoo. “Can’t you control his mouth? We’re in public.”  
  
Hyungwon saunters over from the car, looking slightly flushed (Kihyun had tried to tell him that pleather pants and mesh vests weren’t suitable attire for day time shopping), and drapes himself over Jooheon’s shoulders.  
  
“I think Hyunwoo has controlled Kihyun’s mouth enough for one morning, don’t you?”  
  
Jooheon makes a disgusted noise and slinks off towards the furniture store. Kihyun makes another mental note to be nice to Jooheon later. Maybe buy him a cake? He shakes his head and turns to Hyunwoo, who looks worried.  
  
“You alright?” Kihyun asks, touching Hyunwoo’s hand lightly.  
  
“Is Jooheon not okay with us?” Hyunwoo sounds pained and Kihyun wants to kiss him. But not in a parking lot, and especially not with Hyungwon hovering so close.  
  
“Of course he’s okay with you.” Wonho interrupts, smiling. “He’s just moody because Minhyuk won’t get on his knees for him.”  
  
“Wonho!” Hyungwon looks scandalized. “Heterosexual innuendo!” Everyone laughs, even more so when Hyungwon pouts.  
  
“Minhyuk was always a sensible boy.” Kihyun muses, sneaking a glance at Hyunwoo. “Maybe I should learn from him.”  
  
Hyunwoo shoves him and laughs. “Come on Wonho, let’s go and find Jooheon. I need to be with some real men for once.”  
  
Kihyun looks at Hyungwon and they both grin. Yeah, right.  
  
*  
  
“If you don’t buy this right now, it will be an absolute crime!”  
  
Kihyun winces at the pitch of Hyungwon’s voice and, carefully putting down a glass bowl, turns to face him. Bad idea. Hyungwon is holding some sort of a…a thing. Elephant shaped, with a snake wrapped around its legs and what appears to be a chicken’s egg on the head. It’s also purple.  
  
“What?” Kihyun asks, and wishes he hadn’t.  
  
“You need a lamp, right?” Hyungwon says earnestly. He shakes the purple elephant-snake-egg for emphasis.  
  
“Yes,” Kihyun sighs, “but why are you showing me that?”  
  
Hyungwon looks at Kihyun like he’s grown an extra head. “Why wouldn’t you want this? It’s the height of fashion right now! Purple, baby. Purple is the colour of sex. You need this before yourself and Hyunw--”  
  
Kihyun tunes Hyungwon’s voice out and walks away. If he does it slowly, Hyungwon will never notice. He backs up into something solid and…fluffy? He turns around and comes face to face with what appears to be a walking rug. He pokes it.  
  
“Ouch.” The rug says, and giggles.  
  
Kihyun raises an eyebrow. “Hyunwoo, is that you?”  
  
The rug folds over on itself and Hyunwoo appears behind it, a wide smile curving his mouth. Kihyun shakes his head, he knows that look. “Why are you holding that? It’s white! We’ll spill something on it.”  
  
Hyunwoo’s smile shows teeth. “I thought we could get it for the living room.” He leans in to whisper against Kihyun’s ear, the rug pressed between them. “Spill something on it.”   
  
Kihyun reaches between them to pull the rug out and drop it on the floor, carefully. He wraps his arms around Hyunwoo and presses a little kiss to Hyunwoo’s neck. “I love your brain.” He whispers, smiling when he feels a familiar twitch from Hyunwoo, “Even if you are a horny bastard.”  
  
“Stop!”   
  
Kihyun breaks away from Hyunwoo to see Hyungwon shielding Jooheon’s eyes. “What?” Kihyun asks, and wishes he hadn’t. Again.  
  
Hyungwon keeps his hands clamped to a struggling Jooheon. “Keep your PDA to yourselves, there are innocent eyes here.”  
  
“I’m hardly innocent, hyung.” Jooheon protests.   
  
Hyungwon takes his hands away from Jooheon’s eyes and looks aghast. “But…you’re _bisexual_!”  
  
Wonho appears behind Hyungwon, a flat-pack set of shelves in one hand, and grins. “Leave off, Hyungwon.” He taps Hyungwon’s rear end with the shelf pack. “I think those pants are cutting off the circulation to your brain.”  
  
Hyunwoo laughs and Kihyun can’t help but join in. “What brain?” Hyunwoo asks, sending a wink in Kihyun’s direction.  
  
“Hey.” Hyungwon pouts. “I have a brain. Tell them, Wonho.”  
  
Wonho moves around Jooheon, handing the shelf pack to Kihyun. “Of course you have a brain,” He says, smiling at Hyungwon, “and like I said, those pants are cutting off the circulation to it.” He gives Hyungwon’s crotch a little pat and wanders off towards the bed section.  
  
Kihyun stares after him for a second and then glances at a shell-shocked Hyungwon. Jooheon is bent over laughing and Hyunwoo has sidled over to hold him up, mostly failing in his efforts. “I promise you he’s not gay.” Kihyun says.  
  
Hyungwon frowns and takes hold of Jooheon’s arm, leading him off in Wonho’s direction. “Come on, child. You can be my new favourite.”  
  
“Help!” Jooheon protests again, still laughing, and lets himself be led away.  
  
Kihyun smiles at Hyunwoo and holds out his hand in invitation, squeezing gently when Hyunwoo acquiesces.   
  
“I like your Wonho,” Hyunwoo says, “He keeps my Hyungwon in check.”  
  
Kihyun grins, shifting the shelf-pack under his free arm. “He’s your Wonho too,” He lowers his voice, “but you can keep Hyungwon.”  
  
“I think Jooheon should keep him, look.” Hyunwoo says, pointing ahead of them. Kihyun follows Hyunwoo’s line of sight and laughs. Hyungwon is sprawled across one of the beds, a blissful look on his face.  
  
“Hey, we already have a bed.” Kihyun calls out.  
  
Hyungwon sits up and scowls. “Let me have this moment. I’m traumatized.” He raises an arm and waves at Jooheon. “Come and sit with me, Jooheon.”   
  
Wonho saunters over, handing pillow cases to Hyunwoo before clasping his hands over his heart dramatically. “But Hyungwon!” He sighs and looks sadly at the bed, “I thought I was the only favourite in your life?”  
  
Hyungwon sneers. “Jooheon is young and flexible. You’re out of here, old man.”   
  
Jooheon looks like he wants to say something. Kihyun smirks behind his hand and shakes his head at Jooheon. It’s safer to stay silent.  
  
Wonho sighs again, sitting down on an adjacent bed and leaning back on his arms. Two girls walk past, sending backward glances at Wonho and whispering to each other. Wonho smiles, winks and the girls giggle before rushing off.   
  
Hyungwon groans and flops back against the pillows. “Straight.” He says, “Why?”  
  
Kihyun laughs and walks over to pull Hyungwon off the bed. “Come on, let’s go back and find that lamp. What did you say it was a symbol for again?”  
  
“I’ll come too!” Hyunwoo announces. “I forgot to pick the rug back up.”  
  
“A rug? What do you need a—“ Jooheon cuts off his own sentence and shakes his head. “Wait, forget it. I don’t want to know.”  
  
Wonho pats Jooheon’s arm sympathetically and Hyunwoo laughs. Kihyun smiles. His knees hurt, his jaw aches and he’s going to have to buy a purple elephant-snake-egg, but the sound of Hyunwoo’s laughter makes everything better. Always.  
  
*  
  
“I can’t believe you bought this!” Minhyuk exclaims, holding the lamp and grinning.   
  
Kihyun points his chopsticks at Hyungwon accusingly. “Blame him. He didn’t tell me it was a fertility symbol until we got it back here.”  
  
“You just have no taste.” Hyungwon huffs. “I would have thought you’d understand the symbolism, Minhyuk.”  
  
Minhyuk laughs. “Yeah, not really.”  
  
Hyungwon pouts and everyone laughs. Wonho reaches over to ruffle Hyungwon’s hair, smiling when Hyungwon squawks in protest. “One day you’ll find someone who appreciates your taste and _symbolism_.”  
  
“I brought something for you,” Minhyuk says, rummaging around in his bag by the door. He makes a noise of triumph and heads back to where they’re all sitting, handing a cardboard tube to Kihyun. Jooheon makes a face at Hyunwoo.  
  
“I tried to stop him from bringing it, but he insisted. I’m sorry.”  
  
“What?” Hyunwoo looks confused.  
  
Kihyun opens the tube and pulls out a large piece of rolled up paper. He unrolls it and lets out a squeak. “A Sherlock poster!” He leans across the piles of food on the floor to hug Minhyuk. “Thank you! But where to put it?”  
  
Hyunwoo scowls. “Not in our bedroom. I’m not letting Benedict Cumberbatch see you naked.”  
  
“He’s Sherlock.” Kihyun points out, “He has x-ray vision. He can know what I look like underneath my clothes anytime.”  
  
“Are you sure about that?” Wonho asks, smiling.  
  
Kihyun swallows a laugh and glares at his friend. “Shut up, you.” He slides a glance at Hyunwoo and feels a rush of affection at the scowl still present on his face. He reaches over to cup Hyunwoo’s throat, using his thumb to gently turn Hyunwoo’s head. “I promise,” Kihyun says, gently, “that you’ll be the only one seeing me naked. I won’t let Sherlock get a glance. Not even an x-ray one.” He leans in to kiss Hyunwoo. A loud cough makes him pull back and sigh.  
  
“As much as I’m glad to know that no one else will have to witness your naked body,” Hyungwon says, “some of us are trying to eat.”  
  
“Get out of my apartment.” Hyunwoo says, laughing, and throws a piece of kimbap at Hyungwon. Hyungwon opens his mouth to retaliate, but his attempts are cut short when Wonho pushes a spoonful of rice into his mouth.   
  
Kihyun smiles to himself. He watches Hyungwon and Wonho, fighting and flirting, but most important of all, _friends_. He glances at Jooheon and Minhyuk, feeding each other and being oddly sweet. And finally, Kihyun looks back to Hyunwoo, laughing at their friends and looking the happiest that Kihyun has ever seen him. When Hyunwoo looks at Kihyun, eyes twinkling and flushed with his laughter, Kihyun thinks yeah, happy. That sounds about right.  
  
*  
  
"I thought they'd never leave." Hyunwoo says, closing the door and waltzing back across the room to flop onto Kihyun's lap.  
  
"Oof." Kihyun grunts under Hyunwoo’s gigantic body. He's not letting Hyunwoo near chocolate for a long time.  
  
"And I love you, too." Hyunwoo is grinning, so Kihyun knows that he's not really angry.  
  
Kihyun takes a moment to look at Hyunwoo, wiggling in his lap and grinning from ear to ear. He laughs and wonders where on earth he managed to find such a creature. Oh wait, Hyunwoo found _him_. Now Kihyun feels smug.  
  
"So," Hyunwoo says, fluffing up one side of Kihyun's hair with his fingers, "what shall we do now?"  
  
"I know." Kihyun holds Hyunwoo's hips to keep him still. "Let’s play house."  
  
Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow.  
  
Kihyun smirks. "You be the door and I'll slam you."  
  
He watches Hyunwoo's jaw drop open and then grins when Hyunwoo starts howling with laughter. Kihyun lets go of Hyunwoo's hips and watches him roll awkwardly onto the floor, still laughing.   
  
"You. What? Why?" Hyunwoo is clutching his chest, choking the words out.  
  
Kihyun tries to control his own laughter as he crawls down and over Hyunwoo's still shaking body.   
  
"Got you on your back though, didn't it?" He settles down lightly on Hyunwoo and props his elbows up on either side of Hyunwoo's head.  
  
Hyunwoo smiles up at him, eyes dancing with mirth. "I guess it did."   
  
"Do you have a mirror in your pocket?"  
  
Hyunwoo frowns at him suspiciously and Kihyun almost laughs out loud.  
  
"Because I can totally see myself in your pants."  
  
There is a long moment of silence. Hyunwoo stares while Kihyun tries to arrange his features into innocence.   
  
"Get off of me." Hyunwoo is laughing again, pushing at Kihyun's chest. "Get off, you letch."  
  
"If you and I were squirrels, could I bust a nut in your hole?" Kihyun tries to keep a straight face.  
  
Hyunwoo gives up pushing and lies helplessly on the floor. "I hate you.” He giggles. “Get off."  
  
Kihyun grins and presses his body into Hyunwoo. "Stay still. I'm getting turned on."  
  
Hyunwoo lowers his eyelids and brings his knees up to rub at Kihyun's hips. "Come on then."  
  
Deja vu, Kihyun thinks. "Let's try out the rug." He whispers into Hyunwoo's neck.  
  
"Now there's a line I can go with."


	2. Chapter 2

“Ouch!”  
  
Hyunwoo let out a pained, sleepy groan as something hard connected with his shin. The sound of the alarm clock filtered into his brain and he suppressed another complaint. All thoughts of moving were stopped when a hand smacked onto his nose and a finger nearly poked him in the eye.  
  
“Kihyun, s’my face.”  
  
“Ugh,” came the reply, and the hand reached over to hit the alarm clock, effectively shutting it up.  
  
Hyunwoo blinked his eyes open as Kihyun moved back and smiled when everything came into focus. Kihyun was sprawled across the bed; one leg flung over Hyunwoo’s waist, an arm reaching away from them both and his head squashed against Hyunwoo’s shoulder, open-mouthed and drooling steadily.  
  
“That’s attractive.” Hyunwoo said huskily.  
  
Kihyun yawned and rolled over away from Hyunwoo, stealing the comforter with him, “S’what your mom said last night.”  
  
Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and kicked out at Kihyun. “Real mature.” He grinned at the indignant squeak on impact.  
  
“She said that too.” Hyunwoo could hear the smirk in Kihyun’s reply, but all amusement was killed when Kihyun sent a backwards punch flying into Hyunwoo’s stomach.  
  
“Ouch!”  
  
“Weak sauce.”  
  
“Stop being a jerk.” Hyunwoo frowned and swung his legs over to get out of bed. “I thought you were supposed to wake your boyfriend up with tender kisses and whispered sentiments.”  
  
There was a snort from the bed. “With your morning breath?” Kihyun’s voice was muffled in the pillow, now lying on his front. “You can tenderly kiss my ass.”  
  
Hyunwoo grinned; that was an open invitation if ever he heard one. He stood next to the bed and whipped the duvet away from Kihyun in one quick move. Kihyun wriggled and made a discontented noise. “Cold.” He moaned into the pillow.  
  
Hyunwoo crawled across the bed and sank his teeth in Kihyun’s smooth, pert bottom, grinning again when Kihyun let out a small, pained cry. “Hyunwoo-yah, stoppit.”  
  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Hyunwoo whispered and kissed the red mark before flicking his tongue out to soothe the bruise. He moved away as Kihyun shifted to roll over and sit up.  
  
“You’re mean.” Kihyun said, leaning back on his hands and frowning.  
  
Hyunwoo raked his eyes over Kihyun’s body and raised an eyebrow pointedly at his boyfriend’s crotch. “Someone doesn’t seem to think so.”  
  
Kihyun blushed and scowled, trying to bring his legs together. Hyunwoo laughed and pushed them apart again, moving to kneel between them.  
  
“What’s wrong with you? You’re supposed to be the morning person.”  
  
Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo with wide eyes. “I’m tired Hyunwoo,” he whined, “you kept me up all night and now we have to go to work in,” his eyes flicked towards to clock, “forty-five minutes.”  
  
“Poor baby.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Well,” Hyunwoo started, leaning over to Kihyun’s bedside table, “even though you abused me and insulted my mother, I think you deserve a reward for your troubles.” He sat back and arranged himself over Kihyun’s body.  
  
“What’re you--” Kihyun’s question was cut off with a groan as Hyunwoo tore open a condom packet and rolled the latex down over Kihyun’s cock. “Wait, work?”  
  
Hyunwoo lifted himself up and steadied Kihyun with a hand. “Less talk, more action.”  
  
“What about--“  
  
Hyunwoo rolled his eyes, “I’m good from last time,” and pushed down, both of them panting when Hyunwoo sat fully on Kihyun’s lap.  
  
“Cruel,” Kihyun gasped out, still leant back on shaking arms, “I hate you.”  
  
“But I love you.” Hyunwoo said. He rolled his hips to confirm the feeling.  
  
“Using my own moves against me.” Kihyun’s head tipped back and his words came out low and rough.  
  
“I know,” Hyunwoo braced one arm on the headboard and gripped Kihyun’s shoulder with the other. He leaned in to whisper into Kihyun’s ear, “Good, isn’t it?”  
  
*  
  
“Someone’s happy this morning.”  
  
Hyunwoo looked up from his desk to see Hyungwon posing against the doorframe. He grinned and waved him in.  
  
“Why do you say that?”  
  
Hyungwon perched on the edge of Hyunwoo’s desk and gave him a scathing look. “You were whistling. Have a good time?”  
  
“Mm, yes,” Hyunwoo winked at Hyungwon, “once this morning and twice last night.”  
  
Hyungwon clucked his tongue disapprovingly. “You’re going to wear that sweet young thing out.” They both looked at each other and grinned.  
  
“Maybe not.” Hyunwoo chuckled.  
  
“I can’t believe you two are still at it like bunnies.” Hyungwon whined pitifully. “Why don’t I ever get any booty?”  
  
Hyunwoo snorted. “Probably because you call it booty?” He glanced at Hyungwon’s skin-tight, hot pink pants. “And you wear those.”  
  
“Hey, nothing wrong with these. Wonho said they suited me.”  
  
“Wonho is too nice and likes to humour you.” Hyunwoo smiled and got up to put some paperwork away in a filing cabinet. “How is he? I haven’t been to the shop all week.”  
  
“Still straight as an arrow.” Hyungwon sighed despairingly. “Such a waste of biceps. Your boy’s been looking pretty tired though, maybe you should give him a rest once in a while?”  
  
Hyunwoo frowned and sat back down in his office chair. “I’ve noticed that, actually. I’ve been getting out of bed before him these past couple of weeks.”  
  
Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “Whoah.”  
  
“I know.” Hyunwoo spun around on the chair twice and sighed. “I think we’re both a bit stressed.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Well,” Hyunwoo scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “our anniversary is coming up and I don’t think either of us knows what we’re supposed to do.”  
  
Hyungwon tilted his head questioningly. “Go out, dance, come back and fuck like mad?”  
  
Hyunwoo flicked a rubber band at Hyungwon’s ear. “You’re so crude.”  
  
“You love it.” Hyungwon said, rubbing his ear and pouting.  
  
“I meant like, what does this mean for us? Do guys even celebrate anniversaries? Should I buy him a present? Take him out? Maybe book a holiday somewhere--“A hand clamped across Hyunwoo’s mouth.  
  
“You’re babbling.” Hyungwon said, taking his hand away and wiping it on Hyunwoo’s arm. “You think too much. Just have a nice night in, cook for him or something. Do all the disgustingly adorable things you two usually do.”  
  
Hyunwoo blinked. “Wow, Hyungwon. That was actually good advice.”  
  
“I know,” Hyungwon sighed, “see what you’ve reduced me to?”  
  
Hyunwoo laughed and stretched. “Come on, I’ve got two hours for lunch.” He stood up to grab his coat. “I could use a coffee.”  
  
“Don’t you get enough of that at home?”  
  
Hyunwoo looked at Hyungwon with an innocent expression. “You can never have too much coffee.”  
  
“Some of us wouldn’t know.” Hyungwon’s grumbled reply followed Hyunwoo out the door.  
  
*  
  
The coffee shop was bustling with lunch time customers when Hyunwoo and Hyungwon pushed the door open. Hyunwoo caught sight of Wonho manning one of the registers, laughing with the customers and relaying orders to the staff members behind him.  
  
“Damn,” Hyunwoo whispered.  
  
“I know,” Hyungwon grinned as they walked towards the counter, “but don’t let lover-boy hear you say that.”  
  
Hyunwoo scoffed. “I think he’s enjoyed the view more than once.”  
  
“Hyunwoo!” Wonho’s eyes lit up as they approached and he leaned over the counter to give Hyunwoo a quick half-hug. “I haven’t seen you all week.”  
  
Hyunwoo smiled. “I’m sorry; I’ve been working from home. Had to come into the office today though.”  
  
“You’ve had to put up with me instead eh, big boy?” Hyungwon winked at Wonho, ducking to avoid the wooden stirrer thrown in his direction.  
  
“Get out of here.” Wonho said, laughing.  
  
Hyunwoo shook his head at their exchange and glanced around. “Where’s Kihyun?”  
  
“Cleaning.” Wonho said, nodding towards the back of the store. “Some kids made a mess, I think.”  
  
Hyunwoo followed Wonho’s gaze and spotted Kihyun at a cluster of tables and chairs, bent over as he wiped down the surfaces.  
  
“Damn,” Hyungwon whispered.  
  
“I know- hey, wait! Stop looking!” Hyunwoo smacked Hyungwon on the arm. “That ass is mine.”  
  
Hyungwon raised his hands in defence. “Okay, tough guy. You go get that ass. I’ll wait for the drinks and harass Wonho because he loves it.”  
  
Hyunwoo turned and laughed at Wonho’s expression.  
  
“Thanks, Hyunwoo-ah.”  
  
Hyunwoo blew a kiss at Wonho and pushed away from the counter. “You’re welcome. Now I need to go tell my boyfriend that I can still feel him inside me from our session this morning.” He walked away and giggled as Hyungwon spluttered behind him.  
  
“You asked for that.” He heard Wonho say.  
  
Hyunwoo took his time getting to Kihyun. He paused by an armchair to watch for a second. Kihyun’s auburn hair was getting longer, parted to one side and the bangs falling over his right eye. He looked worn out though, dark circles under his eyes and little frown lines crinkling his forehead. Hyunwoo smiled as Kihyun hummed to himself, a little happy tune as he piled up empty mugs onto a tray.  
  
When Kihyun bent over again, Hyunwoo couldn’t resist. He stepped forward and pinched.  
  
“What the heck?” Kihyun jumped and spun around.  
  
“Surprise!” Hyunwoo grinned when Kihyun practically jumped on him for a hug. “Hello to you too. You okay?” Hyunwoo relished the feeling of holding Kihyun, rubbing small circles on his back.  
  
“I’m sooo tired, Hyunwoo.” Kihyun pulled back a bit and pouted. He clasped his hands around Hyunwoo’s neck.  
  
“I can see that.” Hyunwoo kept one arm around Kihyun’s waist and brought his other hand up to smooth away the lines between Kihyun’s eyebrows. “You look dead on your feet-“  
  
“Oh, thanks.”  
  
“-but still gorgeous.” Hyunwoo finished with a winning smile.  
  
“It’s your fault.”  
  
“I know.” Hyunwoo turned serious. “Which is why I’m calling off work this afternoon. You get off an in hour, right?”  
  
Kihyun nodded.  
  
“Good. I’m taking you home to sleep. I’ll clean the apartment. There’s a match on tonight and we can order take out.”  
  
Kihyun closed his eyes. He pulled Hyunwoo in for a quick kiss and then clung to him again. “Did I tell you that I love you today?”  
  
Hyunwoo chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kihyun’s hair. “Only in the throes of passion. You should say no to me sometimes. I don’t want to tire you out.”  
  
Kihyun pulled away and poked Hyunwoo’s cheek. “You didn’t give me much choice, did you?” He smiled and stroked his knuckles along Hyunwoo’s throat. “I would never say no to loving you, in any way.”  
  
“Enough!” Wonho’s voice broke them apart with guilty smiles. “It’s bad enough, Hyunwoo, that you wear him out for work and then distract him, but do you have to be so mushy as well?”  
  
“Sorry, Wonho.” They chorused.  
  
Wonho laughed and waved them off. “Ah, whatever. Love birds.” He muttered and wandered back to save the general public from Hyungwon.  
  
“I should get back to work.” Kihyun kissed Hyunwoo on the cheek and picked up the tray of empty mugs. “You sit down with your sickeningly sweet drink and I’ll see you in an hour.”  
  
Hyungwon joined Hyunwoo at the table. He put the drinks down and flopped onto one of the chairs. “Is he okay?”  
  
“Just peachy.” They both watched Kihyun walking towards the sinks behind the counter, a slight bounce in his step and a sashay in his hips.  
  
Hyungwon grinned. “I’ll say.”  
  
*  
  
Hyunwoo pushed open the bedroom door and smiled at the view; Kihyun was curled up on top of the duvet like a kitten, snoring softly. The lines under his eyes had smoothed out and he was smiling slightly in his dreams. He was shirtless, the soft material of his sweatpants twisting and slipping down his hips revealed pale, toned skin.  
  
“Gorgeous.” Hyunwoo whispered to himself, knowing that Kihyun would laugh at his sentimentality were he awake. He padded over to the bed and perched on the edge. The urge to stroke Kihyun’s face was overwhelming but the desire was thwarted when Kihyun cracked an eye open.  
  
“Stop staring at me.”  
  
Hyunwoo grinned and draped himself over Kihyun’s form. “But you’re just so pretty, baby.”  
  
Kihyun made a gagging noise and rolled over, pushing Hyunwoo off in the process.  
  
“Is there a reason you’re here?”  
  
“Nice.” Hyunwoo pretended to pout. “I was going to wake you up, _gently_ , because the match is about to start. And the pizza will be here in half an hour.”  
  
Kihyun stretched and made a little squeaking noise. Hyunwoo felt his heart heavy in his chest and this time he did reach out to touch Kihyun’s face. Kihyun rolled his eyes but turned his head to kiss Hyunwoo’s palm.  
  
“Come on,” he said, shifting across the bed to stand up, “you mush-bucket. Let’s go watch the match.”  
  
Less than five minutes into the game, and Hyunwoo was already bored. They were cuddled up on the couch, the remnants of Kihyun’s nap making him curl into Hyunwoo. He was distracted though, ignoring Hyunwoo entirely in favour of men in shorts running all over a muddy pitch. Hyunwoo was not impressed.  
  
“Kihyun?” He whispered, but Kihyun was completely lost. It was time, Hyunwoo decided, to take matters into his own hands. He leaned in to lick Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun shivered, but still did not tear his gaze away from the television screen. Drastic measures would be necessary.  
  
Hyunwoo slid out of Kihyun’s embrace and onto the floor.  
  
“What are you doing?” Kihyun said. He tried to swat Hyunwoo’s head distractedly, but it was easily avoided. Hyunwoo grinned.  
  
“Playing my own game.”  
  
He stroked his fingertips over Kihyun’s bared navel and leaned in to press a hot, wet kiss to the skin beneath it. Kihyun grunted and shifted his hips, but made no further move to acknowledge anything but the television screen. Hyunwoo continued to leave little kisses on skin, enjoying the taste of Kihyun and the warmth of his body. Bites and licks intermittently punctuated the kisses until Kihyun wiggled and Hyunwoo felt a half-hard length press through cotton against his neck. He looked up and bared his teeth.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Kihyun glanced down at Hyunwoo, his cheekbones stained with pink. The wounded expression on his face made Hyunwoo smile. He almost felt bad. In the background, the opposing team scored a goal to the moans of the home crowd.  
  
“Hyunwoo…” Kihyun’s voice was small and needy.  
  
Hyunwoo grasped Kihyun lightly through his sweatpants. “Which game do you prefer, Kihyun?” He squeezed and ended the question with an upstroke of his hand.  
  
Kihyun’s breath hitched, forcing a tiny gasp out of his mouth. He pushed his head back into the sofa. “The one that gets me a blowjob.”  
  
Hyunwoo let go to yank Kihyun’s pants down. “That’s what I thought.” He lowered his eyes to Kihyun’s erection and was about to open his mouth when—  
  
“Shit, was that the door?” He pulled back.  
  
Kihyun groaned and covered his face. “If you move, I’m breaking up with you.”  
  
Hyunwoo slapped Kihyun’s knee lightly and made a noise of disapproval. “No, you’re not. It’ll be the pizza. It’s early.” He hauled himself up to his feet and grinned down at Kihyun. “You just stay there, I’ll be right back.”  
  
Kihyun crossed his arms and scowled. It looked a little ridiculous with his pants round his knees and his cock jutting out. “Bastard.”  
  
Hyunwoo chuckled as he opened the door, making sure to block Kihyun from view.  
  
“Hello.” The person at the door said. Male. Not a pizza delivery boy. “Is Kihyun here? Wonho told me he’d moved and—“  
  
“Changkyun?” Kihyun appeared behind Hyunwoo, pants on. Hyunwoo looked between them both. This was not happening. Kihyun’s ex-boyfriend was standing in front him. The love of Kihyun’s life. The American.  
  
Changkyun smiled. “Um, hi.” He looked at Hyunwoo expectantly. Hyunwoo just stared back. Changkyun was sort of short, but he was good looking, _expensive_ looking.  
  
Kihyun sighed beside him. “Changkyun, this is—“  
  
“Bond,” Hyunwoo said, reaching out to shake Changkyun’s hand, “James Bond.”


	3. Chapter 3

“James Bond?” Kihyun hissed. He closed a cupboard with force and turned to glare at Hyunwoo. They were in the kitchen, Kihyun making tea whilst Hyunwoo tried to get his head around the situation. Changkyun was in the living room watching the rest of the match. The pizza had been cancelled.  
  
“I’m sorry! My mind went totally blank.” Hyunwoo held his hands up in mock defence.  
  
“And the only name you could remember was James Bond? What are you? Licensed to be a dick?”  
  
Hyunwoo grinned and made a grab for Kihyun’s ass. “Well, I do prefer this shaken, not stirred.”  
  
Kihyun slapped his hand away. “Stop it, Hyunwoo.” He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, “Why is he here? Shit.”  
  
Hyunwoo backed away and turned serious. “I don’t know, but in case you couldn’t tell from my bad spy puns, I’m freaking out.”  
  
Kihyun dropped his hands and frowned at Hyunwoo. “You? Why are you freaking out? He’s not your ex-boyfriend.”  
  
“Exactly.” Hyunwoo pointed out. “Your ex-boyfriend is sitting in our living room. Your gorgeous ex-boyfriend, may I add, and the love of your life. I think I’m allowed to freak out.”  
  
“He’s not the love of my life—“  
  
“Whatever, he’s still out there.”  
  
“—you are.”  
  
Hyunwoo blinked. “Oh.” He stared at Kihyun for long seconds, unsure whether to laugh, cry or kiss him senseless. Kihyun shook his head and turned to pour water into three little ceramic mugs.  
  
“Come on,” he said, picking up two of the mugs, “I’ll take Changkyun’s.” He gave Hyunwoo a pointed look. “Be nice. He’s a good guy.”  
  
“I’ll be there in a minute.” Hyunwoo smiled and waved Kihyun through. He turned back and stared into his own tea. There was no reason to panic. He was the love of Kihyun’s life and Kihyun wouldn’t go running back to Changkyun at first sight of his face. His gorgeous, rich face. Hyunwoo sighed. He picked up his cup and focused on ignoring the flash of green jealousy in the back of his mind.  
  
They were laughing when Hyunwoo walked into the living room; Kihyun sitting on the armchair adjacent to the couch. Changkyun was leaning forward and grinning at Kihyun. Hyunwoo cleared his throat and tried his best to smile at them both.  
  
“Hi, Changkyun.” He settled down on the arm of Kihyun’s chair, his inner self almost laughing at his caveman instincts. “Sorry about earlier. My mouth works without my brain, sometimes.”  
  
“No problem, Hyunwoo.” Changkyun gave him a bright smile. “I was just saying to Kihyun, it’s so good to see him happy again.”  
  
Nice of you to say so, Hyunwoo thought, and then mentally chastised himself for acting like a possessive husband. He glanced down at the still shirtless Kihyun.  
  
“Aren’t you cold, babe? Go put a shirt on.”  
  
Kihyun set his tea down and frowned at Hyunwoo slightly before standing up. ‘Be nice’, he mouthed.  
  
“I’ll be back in a minute. Don’t let Hyunwoo rot your brain.”  
  
Hyunwoo watched Kihyun leave the room, admiring the view for a second before turning back. Changkyun was watching him with curious amusement, a kind smile playing around his mouth.  
  
“I, um-“ Hyunwoo started.  
  
“Hyunwoo,” Changkyun interrupted, “I’m not here to steal him back.”  
  
Hyunwoo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Right, um, of course.” He took a deep breath. “Why are you here?”  
  
Changkyun leant back into the sofa. “I’m in town for a few days, catching up with old friends. I wanted to see how he was doing.” He winked at Hyunwoo. “Turns out he’s doing pretty good. I actually have something to—oh, here you are.”  
  
Hyunwoo glanced up as a fully clothed Kihyun sauntered back into the room and flopped back into the armchair.  
  
“Here I am? Is Hyunwoo bothering you?”  
  
Hyunwoo made a mental note to pout at Kihyun for that later.  
  
“No,” Changkyun chuckled, “I actually have something I wanted to tell you, both of you, now that I know you have Hyunwoo.”  
  
Hyunwoo felt Kihyun tense up. He rubbed a hand over Kihyun’s shoulder.  
  
“What is it?” Kihyun asked.  
  
Changkyun beamed. “I’m engaged!”  
  
Hyunwoo blinked. “How?” He said, the word slipping out before he could stop it.  
  
“Her name is Jooeun.” Changkyun continued, “We’re getting married in a few months.”  
  
Hyunwoo wanted to laugh. He’s a breeder, he thought, a breeder who fucked my boyfriend and then left him for a woman.  
  
“Oh,” Kihyun said. Hyunwoo noted the strained smile. “That’s great. I’m happy for you.”  
  
*  
  
Hyunwoo sat on the bed and watched Kihyun potter around their bedroom, tidying clothes and avoiding Hyunwoo’s eyes.  
  
“You okay?” Hyunwoo asked. Kihyun didn’t look up.  
  
“Fine.” He replied, folding a pair of pants into a perfect rectangle. Hyunwoo sighed.  
  
“C’mere.” He patted the bed. “Stop being an idiot.”  
  
“I wonder where I got that from?” Kihyun grumbled as he climbed onto the bed next to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo grinned and pulled Kihyun towards him for a hug.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
Kihyun was silent for a while. He turned to press his face into Hyunwoo’s neck and stroked his throat. “You wouldn’t leave me for a girl, right?”  
  
Hyunwoo wanted to hit Kihyun, or hide him under the bed so no one else could get at him. He’d had girlfriends in the past, little flings in college, but nothing like Kihyun. Nothing could come close.  
  
“Don’t be an ass,” he kissed Kihyun’s hair, “I’m completely besotted with you, idiot.”  
  
Kihyun snorted. “Who even says ‘besotted’ anymore?”  
  
“Your amazing boyfriend, that’s who.” Hyunwoo grinned and cuddled into Kihyun extra hard, just to annoy him. “Would you leave me for a skirt?”  
  
Kihyun pulled back and raised an eyebrow. They both giggled.  
  
“Okay,” Hyunwoo chuckled, “maybe not. You’re gayer than Hyungwon.”  
  
“Take that back!”  
  
Hyunwoo smirked. “Never,” He said, and twisted to flip Kihyun over onto his stomach, smirk widening at Kihyun’s yelp of surprise. He crawled over Kihyun’s body, leaning down to breathe lightly on the back of his neck.  
  
“I’m selfish when it comes to you, Kihyun.” He pressed soft, soft kisses down Kihyun’s throat, pulling the neckline of his t-shirt aside to lick at a bared shoulder.  
  
“Hyunwoo…” Kihyun breathed out. Hyunwoo could hear the smile in his voice. He slid down Kihyun’s body, sitting up on the backs of his thighs.  
  
“A stupid part of me wants to keep you all to myself.” He curled his fingers into the waistband of Kihyun’s pants, and pulled. A wet kiss was placed in the dip where Kihyun’s spine met the top of his ass.  
  
“Hyunwoo, please...”  
  
*  
  
“Ohgodohgod, Hyunwoo, fuck…”  
  
“I, shit, I know.”  
  
“Don’t stop, pleaseplease.”  
  
“S-shut up.”  
  
“Ohgod I’m not gonna walk for a—oh!”  
  
*  
  
“He’s what? That’s a disgrace!” Hyungwon frowned at Hyunwoo as they stood at the road crossing opposite the coffee shop.  
  
Hyunwoo shook his head. “I don’t care what he does. I’m just worried that it’s hurt Kihyun.” The traffic stopped and they walked across.  
  
“Is he still…?”  
  
It was Hyunwoo’s turn to frown. “I don’t think so. He, um, said I was the love of his life.” Hyunwoo blushed and hated himself for it. He looked ahead, deliberately ignoring the smirk that he knew Hyungwon was sporting.  
  
“Aww,” Hyungwon cooed, pushing open the door and grinning at Hyunwoo. “Did you cry? I bet you did.”  
  
Hyunwoo glanced at him and laughed. “Fuck you, I did not.”  
  
“Did not what?” Wonho appeared beside them, a packet of coffee beans in his hand.  
  
“Have sex with Hyungwon when we were drunk.” Hyunwoo said, grinning.  
  
“Oh, Hyunwoo.” Hyungwon blanched. “Gross.”  
  
“You’ll find someone one day, Hyungwon-ah.” Wonho winked and pecked Hyungwon on the cheek before wandering off behind the counter.  
  
“He does that on purpose,” Hyungwon scowled, “I hate him.”  
  
“No, you don’t. You love—oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Hyunwoo scanned the shop for Kihyun and narrowed his eyes when they fell on Changkyun, sitting in one corner and talking to Kihyun.  
  
“What?” Hyungwon followed Hyunwoo’s line of sight. “Oh, is that him?”  
  
“Mm,” Hyunwoo tore his eyes away and approached the counter, “thanks for the heads up, Wonho.”  
  
Wonho lifted an eyebrow at the sarcasm in Hyunwoo’s voice. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, Hyunwoo. You’re all big boys now. One word out of you, Hyungwon, and I’ll spit in your drink.”  
  
Hyunwoo grinned at that. Hyungwon was pouting next to him. “We’ll just go sit down then.”  
  
Hyungwon made a noise of annoyance. “How is it that Wonho can go from a father to a five year old in, like, three seconds?”  
  
Hyunwoo ignored Hyungwon and headed towards where Changkyun and Kihyun were sitting. Changkyun saw them first, smiling and lifting a hand to wave. Kihyun turned around and winked when he caught sight of Hyunwoo.  
  
“Again?” Hyungwon sounded incredulous.  
  
“I got a bit possessive after Changkyun’s visit last night—hey, you.” Hyunwoo bent down to kiss Kihyun’s cheek. “Hi, Changkyun. This is Hyungwon.”  
  
Hyungwon leant forward to shake Changkyun’s hand. “Nice to meet you, darlin’.”  
  
Changkyun nodded. “I’ve heard all about you, Hyungwon.”  
  
Hyungwon laughed and sat down. “Oh dear.”  
  
“Changkyun was just suggesting that we all go to Tropical Night Club tonight.” Kihyun beamed and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile. They hadn’t been out dancing in a while, he knew Kihyun missed it.  
  
“Sure, sounds good.”  
  
“It’ll be just like old times, huh ‘Ki?”  
  
That didn’t sound good. Hyunwoo caught himself before a scowl could form. Changkyun was probably a great dancer, too.  
  
Kihyun snorted. “Not quite. You’re not allowed to grope me anymore.” They both giggled. Hyunwoo looked at Hyungwon, who was busy staring at Changkyun’s adam’s apple that kept bobbing up and down when he spoke. Hopeless.  
  
“Here you go, guys.” Wonho’s voice broke through Hyunwoo’s thoughts. He put a tray of drinks down on the table. “I hope your taste in coffee hasn’t changed, Changkyun.”  
  
Changkyun winked. “No one grinds my beans the way you do, Wonho.”  
  
Hyungwon coughed and clutched his mouth to stop his drink from escaping. Hyunwoo shook his head.  
  
“Forget about mine, Wonho. I just remembered I have to go home and finish some work.” It was a lame excuse and Hyunwoo knew it. Wonho did too, if his frown was anything to go by. Hyunwoo stood up and squeezed Kihyun’s shoulder. “I’ll see you later.”  
  
‘You okay?’ Hyungwon mouthed. Hyunwoo nodded and attempted a smile.  
  
“Hey,” Kihyun said, catching the sleeve of Hyunwoo’s jacket, “what’s with you? No goodbye kiss?”  
  
“Careful, Kihyun,” Hyungwon warned, laughing, “you’re turning into the wife.”  
  
“Shut up.” Kihyun shot back, and pulled Hyunwoo down for a kiss far too indecent for the middle of the day. When he took his tongue back, Hyunwoo blinked and tried to untangle his fingers from Kihyun’s hair.  
  
“Um.” He said.  
  
“No, please,” Hyungwon leered, “carry on with the live porn. Don’t worry about the rest of us.”  
  
Changkyun was smiling into his cup and Hyunwoo hated him for a second.  
  
“I’ll be going then. Um, bye.” He turned around headed towards the door. He heard Kihyun laughing behind him. Wonho waved and gave him a knowing smile. Hyunwoo flipped him off.  
  
Twenty seconds after leaving, still a bit kiss-dazed, Hyunwoo’s phone vibrated in his pocket: _I hate him._ Hyungwon.  
  
Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and replied: _You were staring at his adam’s apple.  
  
He flirted with Wonho. That’s my job!  
  
Wonho’s known him longer.  
  
I hate you. What time later?  
  
11\. Meet you there. Love you (:  
  
You suck. Mwah._  
  
Hyunwoo laughed and slipped his phone back in his pocket. They’d go out and dance tonight, he’d drink too much and everything would be fine. He might even be nice to Changkyun.  
  
*  
  
The club was thumping; pounding bass-lines and dancing feet caused heavy vibrations to pass through Hyunwoo’s body as made his way to the bar. Kihyun followed behind, clinging to Hyunwoo’s hand and bumping into his back every so often.  
  
“Can you see anyone?” Kihyun yelled over the noise.  
  
Hyunwoo tugged them both through a cluster of scantily clad girls, desperately trying not to stand on any feet. “No,” He shouted over his shoulder, “Why am I doing this? You should go first, your ass could part the way—Oh, there’s Hyungwon!”  
  
He spotted Hyungwon at the bar and made a beeline towards him, ignoring Kihyun’s indignant shout of, “you love my ass!” with a smile.  
  
“About time!” Hyungwon mock-glared as they approached. “I’ve been sitting here like a lemon for ages.”  
  
Kihyun grinned. “How are you anything like a lemon?”  
  
“Why don’t you come here and find out?” Hyungwon leered, dodging a slap from Hyunwoo.  
  
“Mine,” Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun into a protective hug and pretended to pout, “not yours!”  
  
Kihyun snorted and pushed Hyunwoo away. “Hey, Mr Caveman, I think you lost your club.”  
  
Oh, Kihyun just asked for that one.  
  
“I think it’s right here, babe.” Hyunwoo put on his greasiest smile and fondled Kihyun’s crotch.  
  
“For the love of—please don’t do that in public!” Hyungwon huffed. “Are you trying to rub my face in it?”  
  
“Only if you ask nicely.” Kihyun said. He smiled innocently and Hyunwoo felt strangely proud. He took pity on Hyungwon though, who looked like he might cry at any given moment.  
  
“We’ll find you a boy tonight, Wonnie.” He patted Hyungwon’s knee. “Talking of which, where’s Wonho?”  
  
Hyungwon scowled and pushed his hand away. “He’s coming soon. With Changkyun, I think.”  
  
Hyunwoo suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. The less time spent with Changkyun, the less he’d feel like a jealous teenager. He felt a nudge at his side and looked up. Kihyun was fixing him with a questioning stare. Hyunwoo shook his head and smiled. Kihyun looked hot; white tank top and tight jeans. Hyunwoo pulled him close, ignoring Hyungwon’s huff of protest.  
  
“Mm,” he whispered into Kihyun’s ear, hands sliding down into the waistband of his jeans, “I think I should take you home. These pants are cutting off the circulation to your ass.”  
  
Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and kissed his jaw. “But we haven’t even danced yet?”  
  
“I’m better at horizontal dancing.”  
  
Hyunwoo shook as Kihyun laughed against him. “You’re awful. Why do I like you?”  
  
“Because….” Hyunwoo murmured and brought Kihyun in for a kiss. Kihyun responded enthusiastically, pushing up against Hyunwoo and sighing into his mouth.  
  
“Now that’s a show.”  
  
An amused voice broke them apart, Hyunwoo glancing over Kihyun’s shoulder to glare at whoever interrupted them. Oh.  
  
“Hi, Changkyun.”  
  
Kihyun turned around in Hyunwoo’s arms and smiled brightly. “Hey!”  
  
“Oh, thank you!” Hyungwon hopped off his bar seat and clung to Wonho. “I thought I was going to be left alone with the live porn all night.”  
  
Wonho chuckled and slid an arm around Hyungwon’s waist. “I shouldn’t think you objected too much.”  
  
Kihyun snorted. “Well now you’re here, let’s go and dance! Hyunwoo keeps trying to distract me.”  
  
Hyunwoo put on his best ‘kicked puppy’ look. Kihyun pushed him away with a laugh.  
  
“Sure,” Wonho smiled, “but I want a drink first. Come with me, Hyunwoo?”  
  
Hyunwoo blinked, surprised. “Uh, sure. You guys go on.”  
  
Kihyun winked at him before dragging Hyungwon off by the hand, Changkyun following behind with a smile.  
  
Wonho turned to the bar, leaning against it with his elbows resting on the surface. Hyunwoo followed suit and waited for Wonho to say something. When nothing happened, he nudged Wonho’s arm with his own.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Wonho looked at Hyunwoo and smiled pleasantly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Give over, Hyunwoo. You know how brilliantly perceptive I am.” He grinned.  
  
Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. “I must have forgotten.”  
  
Wonho ordered two drinks and turned back to Hyunwoo. “So what’s your problem with Changkyun?”  
  
“You are joking, right?” Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow. “He’s Kihyun’s ex-boyfriend.”  
  
Wonho handed him a glass, sliding money to the bartender. He took a sip from his own drink. “And? He’s getting married.”  
  
“Exactly. Don’t you think that’s weird? He turned straight and now he’s back.” Hyunwoo stared moodily into his glass. “Maybe he’s here for one last try at gay sex.”  
  
Wonho choked. “Listen to yourself, Hyunwoo. You’re talking shit.”  
  
Hyunwoo glanced at the dance floor. Kihyun was dancing between Hyungwon and Changkyun, arms thrown about Hyungwon’s shoulders and head tipped back with laughter. He sighed.  
  
“I know. I can’t help it, though. Look how happy he is.”  
  
“He’s having fun with friends. You aren’t worried about Hyungwon, so why worry about Changkyun?”  
  
Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile. “Hyungwon is saving himself for you.”  
  
Wonho laughed and looked down at his hands. “Oh?”  
  
“You’re so full of it.” Hyunwoo grinned and punched Wonho’s arm.  
  
“So are you.” Wonho turned and looked at Hyunwoo with a serious expression. “I’ve never seen him so happy than when he’s with you. Don’t be an ass.”  
  
“I know he loves me, and I know I’m being stupid.” Hyunwoo frowned and watched as Kihyun turned to dance facing Changkyun. “But, you know, first loves and all that. I just hate the fact that he had Kihyun before me.”  
  
Wonho smiled knowingly. “And we get to the root of the problem.” He rubbed a hand on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “But isn’t that a bit selfish? What if your first love came back to see you?”  
  
Hyunwoo winced and looked away. “Kihyun…”  
  
“He’s your…?”  
  
“Mm. I’ve had relationships, but he’s… Yeah.” Hyunwoo chuckled uncomfortably and turned to put his empty glass on the bar. He jumped, startled, when Wonho pulled him into a hug.  
  
“Hyunwoo, you are so lovely.” Wonho squeezed him once before pulling back. “You’re the perfect guy for him. If Kihyun hadn’t got to you first, I might have stolen you for myself.”  
  
Hyunwoo laughed. “And if I had lady parts? Don’t let Hyungwon hear you say that.”  
  
“I mean it. About you and Kihyun. You’re the most disgustingly cute couple in the world.” Wonho winked. “But that’s why we love you. Even Hyungwon and Jooheon.”  
  
Hyunwoo smiled, a little sad. “You know, the last time we spoke like this, you told me to tell Kihyun how I felt. Almost a year ago.” He watched Kihyun dance with Changkyun, both of them laughing at Hyungwon’s pout. “I’m sorry, Wonho. I know it’s childish, but I can’t do this.”  
  
“Hyunwoo…” Wonho started, disappointment evident in his voice.  
  
“Please, just tell him I’m not feeling well.” Hyunwoo pushed away from the bar. “I’ll talk to you soon.” He turned away and slipped through the crowds of people. It was time to go home, stare at a wall and try not to think.  
  
*  
  
Hyunwoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he heard the front door being unlocked. He was sitting in the living room in Kihyun’s pyjamas, the television switched on and providing background noise for his thoughts. He was surprised he even fit into Kihyun’s pyjamas, seeing as how big he was and how small Kihyun was, but he wanted to surround himself with his scent and convince his heart he wasn’t alone.  
  
He heard Kihyun swear as he stumbled through the door and smiled. He turned to see Kihyun leaning against the door with his eyes closed.  
  
“Hey,” Hyunwoo said, standing up to switch the television off.  
  
Kihyun jumped and opened his eyes, laughing. “Oh, Hyunwoo. You scared me.” He threw his keys down on a nearby table and sauntered over to Hyunwoo. “Are you okay? Wonho said you weren’t feeling too good.”  
  
Hyunwoo smiled and smoothed a thumb over the concerned crease in Kihyun’s brow. “I’m fine. Sorry if I made you worry.”  
  
“You’re wearing my pyjamas.” Kihyun said, running his fingers down Hyunwoo’s chest.  
  
Hyunwoo caught one of his hands and brought it up to his mouth. He kissed the tips of Kihyun’s fingers. “I wanted to feel close to you.”  
  
Kihyun frowned again. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting sort of strange lately.”  
  
“Because I want to feel close you?”  
  
Kihyun sighed and pulled his hand back. “No. Because you seem to need constant affirmation that I care about you.” He turned and headed towards the bedroom.  
  
Hyunwoo followed. He stopped at the doorway and shook his head. “Wonho said something, didn’t he?”  
  
Kihyun sat on the bed and looked up at Hyunwoo. “He might have.”  
  
“Wonho needs to learn to mind his own business.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Kihyun raised an eyebrow, “without him we might not even be together. And without him, I wouldn’t know what’s going on in that pretty head of yours.”  
  
Hyunwoo shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. He picked at a scab on his hand.  
  
“So come on,” Kihyun said, “apart from the obvious, what’s your problem with Changkyun?”  
  
Hyunwoo looked up quickly. “Why is this about him?”  
  
Kihyun snorted. “Oh come on, Hyunwoo. You’ve been weird ever since he got here. Even more so than I would have imagined.”  
  
“Well what do you expect? He’s your ex-boyfriend.”  
  
“So?” Kihyun sat forward on the bed. He looked like he was preparing for a fight. “He’s getting married. I don’t love him anymore.”  
  
“I know that.” Hyunwoo sighed. “But did you have to drape yourself all over him tonight?”  
  
Kihyun frowned, confused. “What? When we were all dancing?” He stared at Hyunwoo incredulously. “Is that why you left?”  
  
“I couldn’t watch it.”  
  
“Watch what, Hyunwoo?”  
  
Hyunwoo rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. They were going to fight and it was all going to end badly. But Hyunwoo couldn’t help his rising anger with Kihyun. Why couldn’t he see why Hyunwoo was upset?  
  
“You!” He snapped, frustrated. “I couldn’t watch you dance all over him. Letting him touch you.”  
  
Kihyun laughed. “What? You never mind when I dance with Hyungwon.”  
  
“Hyungwon hasn’t had sex with you.” Hyunwoo cringed as soon as he spoke. Bad move.  
  
Kihyun stood up but didn’t move any closer. He stared at Hyunwoo with a level gaze. “So that’s the real problem? That I’ve had sex with Changkyun?”  
  
“That’s not… He knows what you look like naked. He knows how you feel, and you still let him touch you.”  
  
“That is the most stupid thing you’ve ever said.” Kihyun scoffed. “You’re hardly innocent. You had sex before you met me.”  
  
“It’s not the same.”  
  
“Why?” Kihyun moved closer, the anger clear on his features. “Because I had sex with someone I loved? At least I didn’t just sleep with the first person who showed interest.”  
  
Hyunwoo instinctively backed away slightly. He hated confrontation. “Stop putting words in my mouth, Kihyun. That was unnecessary.”  
  
Kihyun let out a frustrated noise and turned away. He stalked over to the closet and yanked a t-shirt from a hanger. “You’re being so childish about this.” He ripped the tank top off over his head, pulled the t-shirt on and pushed his jeans off. “I can’t believe we’re even having this argument.” He flopped onto the bed, one arm thrown over his face.  
  
Hyunwoo closed his eyes and tried to breathe. This was all wrong. “Okay, I’ll just…” He pushed away from the doorframe and made to turn away.  
  
“Where are you going?” Kihyun said. He didn’t look up.  
  
“To sleep on the couch.”  
  
Kihyun groaned and rolled over, back facing Hyunwoo. “Don’t be a fucking idiot. Turn the light off, get in the bed and shut up.”  
  
Hyunwoo did as he was told. He flicked the light switch off and climbed into bed, careful not to disturb Kihyun. Kihyun didn’t move beside him. Hyunwoo bit his lip and tried to will away the prickle of tears behind his eyelids. He turned over so they were back to back.  
  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
  
Silence. Hyunwoo wanted to strangle himself for being so stupid.  
  
“Me too.” A reply filtered into his ears, so quiet that he nearly missed it.  
  
And for the first night since Hyunwoo could remember, they didn’t touch each other at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. Who would have thought Hyunwoo would be the overly jealous type? :)


	4. Chapter 4

When Hyunwoo woke up the next morning, the room was light and the bed was half empty. Hyunwoo’s first sleep-dazed, panicked thought was _he’s gone, he’s gone because I have the emotional capacity of a seventeen year old_.  
  
He sat up quickly, sheets twisted around his legs. The first thing that caught his attention was the giant, heart-shaped post-it (peeled from a pad of varying shades of pink – a present from Hyungwon) stuck to the door.   
  
_Oh,_ Hyunwoo thought, smiling sheepishly despite being the only one in the room, _he’s at work, of course._. He fought his way out of bed and plucked the post-it from its wooden home.

 _Gone to work. Stop worrying.  
Going out for a meal tonight – go and see Jooheon.   
Will be late so will meet you there.  
We’ll talk after, okay?  
  
__Kihyun_  
xoxo  
  
p.s we’re out of coffee.

  
  
There was a funny little sad-faced stickman holding an empty coffee cup drawn underneath the message. Hyunwoo was glad no one else was around to witness his stupid smile or hear his (very manly) giggle.   
  
The smile faded from his mouth as he re-read the note. Kihyun wanted to talk. It was good, Hyunwoo supposed, that Kihyun still wanted to know him after last night, but he couldn’t help his heart from sinking a bit. What if it ended in another fight?  
  
Jooheon. He had to go and see Jooheon and Minhyuk. Hyunwoo’s heart felt a bit lighter at the thought of seeing the couple again. Jooheon had been busy with finals recently and no one had seen much of him. He’d probably get an earful though, if Kihyun had already spoken to him.  
  
Hyunwoo ran a hand over his face and sighed. He needed a shave, and some coffee. He glanced down at the note. Kihyun’s little cartoon friend stared up at him, sad-eyed and mocking. Aw, shit.  
  
*  
  
“Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk exclaimed excitedly. He swung the door fully open and grinned before jumping on Hyunwoo and hugging him tight. Hyunwoo laughed and twirled him around once.  
  
There was a loud and pointed cough from the doorway. Hyunwoo dropped Minhyuk and winked at Jooheon.  
  
“Why,” Jooheon started, leaning against the doorframe with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “are homosexuals always trying to steal my girlfriend from me?”  
  
Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Not this again. I’m your boyfriend, you dumbass.”  
  
Jooheon shrugged and put on an innocent smile. “You are what I want you to be. Stop harassing my girl, Hyunwoo.”  
  
Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow at Minhyuk before slinking forward to press himself up against Jooheon. He threw his arms around Jooheon’s neck. “Would you rather I stole you from _her_ instead?” He whispered into Jooheon’s ear.  
  
Minhyuk howled with laughter as Jooheon pushed Hyunwoo away, flustered.  
  
“Get out of it. I like skirts!”  
  
“I hope you only mean my crossdressing.” Minhyuk said with a mock-angry expression.  
  
“I…” Jooheon floundered for a second, then scowled as Hyunwoo and Minhyuk broke into giggles. “You’re both horrible. I should go and live with Hyungwon. At least he’s nice to me!”  
  
“Hyungwon is only nice to you because he wants those muscular thighs of yours over his—“  
  
“Stop! No more!” Jooheon pushed Hyunwoo towards the sofa and kicked the door closed. He flopped down next to Hyunwoo and groaned. Minhyuk chuckled.  
  
“You want something to drink, Hyunwoo?”  
  
“Sure. Juice or something would be great. You make an ace housewife.” He smiled at Minhyuk. He flipped him off, laughing, and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Hyunwoo looked over at Jooheon and smiled even wider. He leant over to kiss Jooheon’s cheek apologetically. “I’m sorry. You know I love you.”  
  
Jooheon rolled his eyes but turned to fix Hyunwoo with a smile. “Shouldn’t you be saying that to Kihyun?”  
  
Hyunwoo tensed. “He told you?”  
  
“Not the specifics.” Jooheon waved a hand dismissively. “Just that you had a fight.”  
  
“Is that why I’m here?” Hyunwoo asked, relaxing slightly. “So you can tell me what a Class A idiot I am?”  
  
Jooheon snorted. “Sort of. I’m supposed to keep you occupied until this evening. Kihyun reckons you think too much. I’m also supposed to tell you what’s going on tonight and, yes, inform you that you are a prize dick.”  
  
“Very straightforward, my boyfriend.” Minhyuk said as he set down a tray of drinks, handing a glass of orange juice to Hyunwoo and settling back in his chair.   
  
“Yeah.” Hyunwoo nodded. He stared into his glass. “I need to make it up to him.”  
  
Jooheon squeezed his shoulder. “Yes, you do. Which is why you’re going to be on your best behaviour when we all have dinner with Changkyun tonight.”  
  
Hyunwoo’s head snapped up. “What?”  
  
“Dinner. Tonight. With Changkyun.” Jooheon smiled. “It’s my first time meeting him.”  
  
Hyunwoo tilted his head and looked at Jooheon, surprised. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah, I met Kihyun after he broke up with Changkyun.” He punched Hyunwoo lightly on the arm. “We’re all gonna be there. It’ll be okay.”  
  
Hyunwoo smiled briefly. “Right.” He took a sip of his juice and glanced across to Minhyuk. “So what are we gonna do this afternoon?”  
  
Minhyuk grinned. “Netflix and chill?”  
  
Hyunwoo and Jooheon looked at each other and cringed. Oh God.  
  
*  
  
Hyunwoo swallowed nervously as he approached the restaurant. He’d stayed at Jooheon and Minhyuk’s place for hours, abusing their food, television and furniture, before going home to change. Despite the fun afternoon, he couldn’t help the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach.   
  
In his eagerness to make the night perfect for Kihyun, he’d spent too long getting ready and was running late. He hurried along the street, trying not to sweat and ruin his appearance before he even got there. His cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He fumbled around to grab it and flipped it open.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
_Where are you?_  
  
“Babe. I’m so sorry, I’m just on the way.” Hyunwoo cringed as he spoke to Kihyun. Not a good start to the night.  
  
_Everything okay?_  
  
“Fine, fine. Just had a few fashion woes and—oh, I can see you.”  
  
_Oh._  
  
Hyunwoo flipped his phone shut and watched as Kihyun did the same ahead of him. He slowed down and breathed deeply. Kihyun looked dazzling; simple black shirt and slacks with a smart-but-casual jacket. He was wearing Hyunwoo’s favourite diamond studs in his ears.  
  
Hyunwoo stopped when he reached Kihyun. “Kihyun, I-,”  
  
“Later.” Kihyun stopped him with a smile. He touched Hyunwoo’s cheek and leant in for a kiss. Hyunwoo sighed happily into Kihyun’s mouth before pulling away, wanting to keep things sweet.  
  
“Come on,” Kihyun said, taking Hyunwoo’s hand and tugging him through the door, “everyone’s waiting.”  
  
Hyunwoo steeled himself as he was led through the restaurant to their table. Jooheon and Minhyuk were talking animatedly to a laughing Changkyun. Hyungwon was playing moodily with a fork whilst Wonho gazed at the tables surrounding them with a look of mild curiosity.   
  
“Hey.” Hyunwoo greeted everyone. He raised his hand in a funny half-wave and immediately wanted to die for acting like a boyfriend meeting his future in-laws for the first time.  
  
“Hyunwoo!” Hyungwon looked up and smiled. “Glad you could make it.”  
  
Hyunwoo resisted the urge to stick his tongue out and chose instead to sit down next to Hyungwon. Kihyun sat beside Hyunwoo and patted his knee under the table.  
  
“Hi Hyunwoo.” Changkyun said warmly. “I ordered some wine. I hope that’s okay with you.”  
  
“Wine sounds perfect right about now.” Hyunwoo chuckled. Maybe a glass or two would calm him down and everything would be okay.  
  
The drinks came and Hyunwoo drained his first glass of wine in a shockingly short amount of time. Wonho raised an eyebrow and Minhyuk passed Hyunwoo the bottle, sympathetic understanding in her eyes. He took it gratefully and poured himself another drink, promising that he’d take it easy with this one.  
  
The evening carried on; the food was delicious, conversation flowed and the wine with it. Everyone loved Changkyun, laughing at his stories about America and his new fiancée. Hyunwoo felt himself steadily getting more and more drunk, sickness moving in on him with every sip. He ignored Jooheon and Wonho’s concerned glances and focused on sliding an arm around Kihyun, resting on the back of his chair. He tensed when the conversation turned to relationships.  
  
“So, Hyungwon,” Changkyun said, smiling, “do you have anyone special?”  
  
Hyungwon ducked his head. Wonho looked down at the table and grinned.  
  
“Not at the moment,” Hyungwon answered, “I’m a free agent.”  
  
Hyunwoo giggled and downed the last of another drink. “Hyungwonie here hasn’t got laid in about a decade.”  
  
Hyungwon scowled. “Thanks for that, Hyunwoo.”  
  
“Not like me and Kihyun,” Hyunwoo continued, “we have sex all the time—“  
  
“Hyunwoo, c’mon…” Kihyun warned.  
  
“—so much sex that when we stand up,” Hyunwoo raised a hand in the air, swaying slightly, “we fall over!” He brought his hand back down to the table with a loud smack.  
  
Changkyun smiled again, unfazed. “I’m sure.”  
  
“Are you?” Hyunwoo didn’t like Changkyun’s tone. “Did you fuck him all the time as well?”  
  
“Hyunwoo.” Wonho said sharply. “I think you’ve had enough.”  
  
Kihyun shifted uncomfortably out of Hyunwoo’s grip.  
  
“Come on, Hyunwoo.” Minhyuk said, trying to smile. “I’ll get you some water or coffee or something.”  
  
“No.” Hyunwoo said. He stared at Changkyun. “Is that why you’re back? One last screw for old time’s sake? Your woman not enough for you?”  
  
“Hyunwoo,” Kihyun grabbed his hand almost painfully, voice as hard as his grip, “just shut up. I’m sorry, Changkyun.”  
  
“No, it’s okay.” Changkyun was no longer smiling. Hyunwoo let his mouth curve into a smug expression. “I understand why he’s upset. Maybe I should go.”  
  
“Maybe you should. Run back to your girlfriend and think about other men when you fu—“ Hyunwoo pulled out of Kihyun’s grasp and clutched his stomach. “—oh, I don’t feel good.”  
  
“Shit.” Kihyun tugged Hyunwoo up. “Come on, outside.” He pushed Hyunwoo forward. “I’m sorry about this, guys.”   
  
Hyunwoo mumbled and cursed as he felt himself being steered through tables and people. He felt increasingly more queasy with every step.  
  
The cool air outside hit him like a wall as Kihyun manoeuvred him through the door.   
  
“Oh fuck.” Hyunwoo groaned and puked all over the pavement.   
  
“Jesus, Hyunwoo.” Kihyun jumped away as Hyunwoo spat onto the concrete. “Why did you do this to yourself?”  
  
Hyunwoo planted his hands on his knees as he bent over and tried to breathe properly again. “Me?” He rasped out. “It’s all his fault. He was looking at you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Hyunwoo stood up and wiped his mouth. A headache was building behind his eyes. “He was looking at you. Over dinner.”  
  
Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo. “Of course he was, you idiot. He was talking to me!”  
  
Hyunwoo moved to grab Kihyun’s arm.  
  
“Don’t you dare come near me.” Kihyun backed away. “Don’t touch me.”  
  
“Why?” Hyunwoo ground out. “Would you rather he touched you? Rather he fucked you tonight instead of me?” With every word, Hyunwoo wanted to hit himself. He didn’t mean it, knew how stupid he was being. Knew how close he was to really fucking things up. And yet, he couldn’t stop. Each word fell out of his mouth and solidified in the air.  
  
“There will be no fucking tonight.” Kihyun said icily. “Not from you or anyone else.”  
  
Hyunwoo felt sick again. “Kihyun, wait, listen--,”  
  
“No, Hyunwoo,” Kihyun interrupted, “you listen. You can forget about coming home tonight. Stay with Hyungwon. I’m not looking after you.”  
  
“Is Changkyun going to take you home? Back to our bed?” Hyunwoo spat angrily.  
  
Kihyun sighed. He sounded sad. “You’re such an idiot, Hyunwoo.” He turned away and Hyunwoo caught the sheen of tears in Kihyun’s eyes. “I’m beginning to doubt whether you really love me the way you say you do.”  
  
“What?” Hyunwoo whispered. When did everything go so wrong? “No, I do love you. I love you so much.” He felt drunk and incoherent and stupid.  
  
“Really?” Kihyun’s voice was deathly quiet. “I don’t feel loved at all.”  
  
Kihyun left, his footsteps echoing loudly in Hyunwoo’s head. “Shit.” Hyunwoo muttered. He sat down heavily on the curb and cried silently until Hyungwon came outside to pick him up.


	5. Chapter 5

Hyunwoo squeezed his eyes shut and stretched, limbs aching. He scratched his side and frowned. His head was aching like nothing he’d ever experienced. He yawned and rolled over, yelping when his body was pulled downwards and onto the floor.  
  
“What the fuck?” He groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying on a hard, wooden floor and staring up at Hyungwon’s living room ceiling. He struggled up into a sitting position and immediately regretted it.   
  
“Morning, sunshine.”  
  
Hyunwoo screwed up his face as Hyungwon’s voice filtered into his senses. He felt hands pulling him up and back onto the couch.   
  
“Not so loud, Hyungwon. There’s a party going on inside my head.” He slumped back against the cushions and tried to focus his eyes on Hyungwon sitting next to him.  
  
“I’m not surprised after last night.”  
  
“Last…?” Hyunwoo frowned in thought and then opened his eyes wide. “Oh shit. Oh shit, that really happened.” He groaned and covered his face with an arm. “Oh God, I think I’m gonna puke again.”  
  
“Not over my furniture, darling. I hate getting this couch cleaned.” Hyungwon smiled at him, being nicer than Hyunwoo reckoned he deserved.  
  
“Balls. Hyungwon, what am I going to do?”  
  
Hyungwon patted Hyunwoo’s knee. “First, you’re going to drink this disgusting hangover cure I have for you,” he gestured to a glass of suspicious looking liquid on a nearby table, “then you’re going to explain everything to me. Maybe after that, we can figure something out.” He paused. “You really messed up, Hyunwoo.”  
  
Hyunwoo wanted the couch to swallow him whole, or maybe to wake up again next to Kihyun and laugh at his terrible dream.   
  
“I should go and see him. Beg or something. Shit, why am I such a moron?”  
  
Hyungwon laughed. “A question that has baffled scientists for many centuries.”  
  
Hyunwoo scowled and huffed at Hyungwon.  
  
“But Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon’s smile turned into a frown, “he doesn’t want to see you. He came by this morning with some clothes. Said that you needed some time apart.”  
  
Hyunwoo stilled as the words sunk in. “He was here?”  
  
Hyungwon nodded. “While you were knocked out.” He played with his hands nervously. “I’m sorry, Hyunwoo. Give him some space and then we can fix this.”  
  
“I don’t blame him.” Hyunwoo whispered, more to himself than anything else. He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, a desperate attempt to stop tears escaping. “I wouldn’t want me anymore either.”  
  
Hyunwoo shook as Hyungwon enveloped him in a hug. Tears rolled down his cheeks and onto Hyungwon’s sequined shirt. Hyungwon rubbed his back and hushed him gently.  
  
“He doesn’t not want you, Hyunwoo. You both just need some space to calm down.”  
  
Hyunwoo sniffed and sat back. “Right, right.” He looked at Hyungwon’s shirt. “Sorry about that.”  
  
Hyungwon sighed and looked momentarily to the heavens. “We’ll pretend it didn’t happen. You can pay for the cleaning though. Sequins are a bitch.” He leant forward to grab the glass of… something. “Here. Drink this.” He pushed it into Hyunwoo’s hand.  
  
Hyunwoo took a large swig and gagged slightly. “What is in this crap, Hyungwon?” He spluttered.  
  
“An old family recipe.” Hyungwon sent a fleeting grin Hyunwoo’s way before turning on his serious face. “What happened?”  
  
“I said some really bad things.” Hyunwoo croaked. “We’ve had fights before, but not like this.” He stared down into the murky liquid at the bottom of the glass. “I’m not sure he’ll forgive me this time.”  
  
Hyungwon just tilted his head questioningly, prompting.  
  
“I accused him of wanting to sleep with Changkyun.” Hyunwoo looked away as Hyungwon openly cringed. “He said… he said it didn’t feel like I loved him.”  
  
“Hyunwoo…”  
  
Hyunwoo held up a hand. “I know. You don’t need to tell me.” He glanced back at Hyungwon. “But I do love him. I do.” His voice cracked and he tried to hide it in another sip of the disgusting hangover cure.  
  
“I believe you, babe.” Hyungwon patted Hyunwoo’s knee. “But you’re all hung over and emotional now. Get that slop down you then go back to sleep.”  
  
Hyunwoo drained the rest of glass and set it down on the floor. He looked over at Hyungwon. “Thank you for being nice. I don’t deserve it.”  
  
Hyungwon rolled his eyes and nudged Hyunwoo. “How long have we been friends? You’re a fool, Hyunwoo. But you’re my fool as well as Kihyun’s.”  
  
“Sap.” Hyunwoo grinned. His heart felt the tiniest bit lighter.  
  
“Says the guy who cried watching Frozen.” Hyungwon stood up and stretched delicately. “Now, sleep. I need to rearrange my underwear drawer or something.”  
  
Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow and lay back down as Hyungwon left, ruffling Hyunwoo’s hair as he passed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, a blurry replay of the night before repeating in his head.  
  
*  
  
When Hyunwoo woke up again, it was nearly dark, an inky blackness creeping into the world outside. He rubbed his eyes and tried to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth. Hyungwon’s hangover cure had done the job, but it had left him with the taste of unwashed armpits in his mouth. He sat up and the low rumble of voices filtered into his ears. Stumbling into the kitchen proved harder than Hyunwoo thought. He tripped over one of Hyungwon’s sparkly purple boots and crashed onto the floor.  
  
“Oh, shit.” He moaned. There was something digging into his hips. Rolling to one side, he reached down to grab it.   
  
“Hyunwoo, what the hell?” Hyungwon’s feet appeared in Hyunwoo’s line of vision just as Hyunwoo retrieved a string of large beads from his side. He looked up at Hyungwon.  
  
“I fell.” He said. He waved the beads. “Um?”  
  
Hyungwon blushed and snatched them from Hyunwoo’s hand. “Never mind that. Get up.”  
  
“Everything okay in here?”   
  
Hyunwoo whipped around to see Wonho standing in the doorway, concern written all over his face. “Wonho?”  
  
“Um, Wonho came over to help me. With something.” Hyungwon stuttered as he helped Hyunwoo up.  
  
“Right.” Hyunwoo said. He looked suspiciously between the two before shrugging his shoulders.  
  
“Now that you’re awake…” Wonho started and Hyunwoo groaned. He knew this was going to happen.  
  
“Are you going to give me another lecture?”  
  
Wonho smiled and turned back into the kitchen, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo following behind. Along the way, Hyunwoo noticed that Hyungwon had hidden the strange beads somewhere else. They sat at the table.  
  
“I’ll make us all a drink.” Hyungwon said. He glanced at Hyunwoo. “Coffee. I don’t think you need anymore alcohol.”  
  
Hyunwoo scowled at Hyungwon before focusing on Wonho. “Have you spoken to him?”  
  
“Of course.” Wonho nodded. He gave nothing away.  
  
Hyunwoo rested his forehead on the table and sighed heavily. “How is he? He hates me, right?”  
  
Wonho chuckled and pushed at Hyunwoo’s head with his fingers, forcing Hyunwoo to look up again. “He doesn’t hate you at all. But he’s angry, and upset.” Wonho bit his lip and looked at Hyunwoo in the way only Wonho could. “He wants to spend a few days apart. Just until Changkyun leaves.”  
  
Hyungwon set three mugs down on the table and sat down. Hyunwoo slid one towards himself. He blew gently on the hot liquid. “I miss him already.”  
  
“I know.” Wonho said kindly, taking a tentative sip of his own coffee. “But it might be easier when he’s not between you like this.”  
  
“Do you think I should talk to him?”  
  
“No.” Wonho said firmly. “That’s probably not the best idea.”  
  
“Why did I have to open my stupid mouth?” Hyunwoo could feel the tears building up behind his eyelids again.  
  
Hyungwon touched his hand under the table. “Because you’re human, sugar.” He gave the hand a gentle squeeze. “You can stay here for as long as you need. Call in sick to work.”  
  
“I don’t think they’ll accept ‘broken heart’ as an illness.” Hyunwoo muttered, a bit wet around the edges.  
  
“Hyunwoo…” Wonho murmured.  
  
“And people think I’m dramatic.” Hyungwon huffed. “Just give it time, babe.”  
  
Hyunwoo gave a tiny sigh and stared at the table. Time. All he wanted was to climb into Doc Brown’s car and change everything back to normal. How much were flux capacitors these days? Maybe the price of a smile, or a laugh.  
  
*  
  
Hyunwoo tossed and turned on Hyungwon’s couch. Everything was dark; the only audible sound was the electric whirring of Hyungwon’s refrigerator. Hyunwoo groped around on the floor for his cell phone. He brought it close to his face, squinting when he hit a button and flooded the room with dim, eerie blue light. Five am. Caught between late and early.   
  
Hyunwoo wanted desperately to push the #1 key and make everything better. Or maybe just to hear Kihyun’s voice, the husky tones he loved so much. Loves, will always love. Kihyun should be sleeping. Hyunwoo could just… For Kihyun’s voicemail message, just to feel comfortable.   
  
He pressed down, the dial tone providing a warped comfort of its own. Hyunwoo closed his eyes and settled back. He’d listen, just once, then hang up.  
  
_Hello?_  
  
Hyunwoo shot up, eyes flying wide open. Kihyun wasn’t supposed to answer. He opened his mouth, closed it again. Words caught in his throat. Silence, and then-  
  
_Hyunwoo?_  
  
“H-Hi. Kihyun.”  
  
_Why are you calling?_  
  
“I- I couldn’t sleep. I wanted to hear your voice.”  
  
_You were out of it when I came to Hyungwon’s._  
  
“That was… Why are you awake?”  
  
Silence, again. Hyunwoo shifted, wanting to crawl through the phone to Kihyun.  
  
“Kihyun?”  
  
_It’s cold without you._  
  
Hyunwoo’s heart thumped loudly in his chest, almost painful.  
  
“I miss you.”  
  
_I miss you too._  
  
“Kihyun, I- I didn’t mean it. Any of it.”  
  
A pause.  
  
_Then why did you say it?_  
  
“I was angry. It’s hard for me to get on with him. You have a history.”  
  
_There’s nothing left between us. He’s straight now._  
  
“Exactly. I- It’s just hard for me.”  
  
_For you?_ Kihyun paused again. _What about me, Hyunwoo?_  
  
Hyunwoo scrunched up his face. Everything was going wrong again.  
  
“You seemed to be okay with everything.”  
  
_Hyunwoo, that..._ Kihyun seemed to be struggling. _I understand why you were upset and I respect that now, but... How can you be in a relationship when you can’t even see past yourself?_  
  
Hyunwoo stopped breathing for a second. “What does that mean?”  
  
_It means I’m going to go now._  
  
“No, wait!”  
  
_Goodnight, Hyunwoo. Get some sleep._  
  
There was another pause. Hyunwoo heard Kihyun take a deep breath, and then, the dial tone. He dropped the phone and flopped back onto the cushions, heart pounding like he’d just run a marathon.   
  
What just happened?  
  
*  
  
Hyunwoo spent the next day moping, sitting around staring at walls and sporadically crying into cans of cheap cola. He knew it was worrying Hyungwon and pissing him off even more.  
  
(“I told you not to call him.”  
  
“He said he missed me.”  
  
“And you brought Changkyun up again, you idiot.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Oh, Hyunwoo. Don’t cry. Again.”  
  
“Why doesn’t he want me?”  
  
“Because you’re a teenage girl. Come here.”)  
  
Hyunwoo wandered over to the window in Hyungwon’s living room and looked out. The sun was shining, a bright irony for his mood. Kids were playing, couples walking. Hyunwoo felt his face crumple and then laughed at his pathetic existence.   
  
“Fuck.” He said resolutely. Turning away, he headed towards Hyungwon’s record collection. He flicked through the CDs and wrinkled his nose in disgust – who listened to this crap anyway? Picking one out, Hyunwoo slid the disc into the player set on the wall and pressed play. Buttons were clicked furiously as he upped the volume. When it was satisfyingly, eardrum-bursting loud, he lay down on the floor and closed his eyes.  
  
“What the fuck is going on!” Hyungwon’s voice boomed through the apartment.  
  
Hyunwoo steadfastly ignored him and concentrated on letting the song soothe his soul - last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day, you gave it away.  
  
“Hyunwoo!” Hyungwon stomped past him and turned the volume down. “Are you trying to deafen everyone within a three mile radius?”  
  
“Your music sucks, Wonnie.” Hyunwoo said calmly. He opened his eyes and stared at an upside down, angry Hyungwon. “Honestly, Duran Duran? Human League? How am I supposed to slit my wrists to that crap?”  
  
“Insult Simon Le Bon again and I’ll slit them for you.” Hyungwon said menacingly. “Hyunwoo, get a grip.”  
  
“Wham was the best I could find.” Hyunwoo sat up and crossed his legs. “That song is pretty sad. Why can’t you let me have my moment?”  
  
Hyungwon sighed noisily and sat down on the floor next to Hyunwoo. “It’s nowhere near Christmas, you fool. And Kihyun didn’t give his heart to anyone else.” He leaned to rest his head against Hyunwoo’s shoulder and kiss his jaw. “Your English is terrible.”  
  
Hyunwoo was silent for a while. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, “I know I’m being stupid.”  
  
“Yes.” Hyungwon said with kind amusement in his voice.   
  
Hyunwoo puffed out his cheeks and exhaled slowly. “It’s only been two days and I’m a wreck.” He fiddled with his hands. “I just want to kiss him again, hold his hand and tell him that his ass needs its own area code.” He smiled at the memory.  
  
“How sweet.” Hyungwon deadpanned. They both giggled.   
  
“You know you’re going completely overboard though, right?” Hyungwon continued. “You’ll have to see him eventually. You both live in that apartment. Go and see him in a couple of days and talk like adults.”  
  
“I know, you’re ri—“ A knock at the door interrupted Hyunwoo.  
  
“Ooh, company!” Hyungwon said excitedly. He jumped up to open the door, bits of glitter falling from his shirt to spangle the floor. Hyunwoo shook his head.  
  
“Hello.” A bright voice said. “I’m here to see- is that Wham?”  
  
Hyunwoo looked up at Hyungwon’s ceiling for the nth time and cursed whoever was driving this flying umbrella.   
  
*  
  
“I’m aware that this is sort of awkward.” Changkyun smiled nervously at Hyunwoo. They sat on Hyungwon’s couch, an uncomfortable silence between them until Hyungwon made his excuses and left them to it.  
  
“Just… unexpected.” Hyunwoo chuckled sheepishly. “I was having a bit of a moment.” He took a deep breath and looked Changkyun straight in the eye. “I owe you an apology, Changkyun. A huge one.”  
  
“Hyunwoo-“ Changkyun started.  
  
“No.” Hyunwoo interrupted. “I’m sorry for all those things I said. I was totally out of line.”  
  
Changkyun smiled again, this time more relaxed. “It’s okay, Hyunwoo. Apology accepted. No one can really blame you for acting the way you did.”  
  
“It was stupid.” Hyunwoo muttered.  
  
“Maybe.” Changkyun’s eyes twinkled with humour. “But also forgivable. You’re only human. It’s actually nice in a way, that you care about him that much. I’d do the same with Jooeun.”  
  
Hyunwoo looked away, unsure how to respond. Changkyun cleared his throat.  
  
“Anyway, that’s not why I’m here.” He paused. “I know that this my fault, and I feel like I owe you an explanation. A real one.”  
  
Hyunwoo looked up sharply.   
  
Changkyun looked startled. “No! Not like that. Just… I couldn’t say it at first, when Kihyun was there.”  
  
Hyunwoo huffed out a breath and nodded. “I… Okay.”  
  
Changkyun shifted to face Hyunwoo properly. “I really am getting married, and I do love her. With all my heart. You have to understand that I loved Kihyun as well. He wasn’t just some fling. I wanted more but he… he was not ready. I couldn’t ask him to give up having fun just because I wanted to settle down.” Changkyun bit his lip before continuing. “I wanted to let him know about the wedding in person. I couldn’t bear the thought of him finding out through someone else. I had to make sure that he was okay.”  
  
He paused again and smiled. “And then I found out that he had you.”  
  
“Yeah,” Hyunwoo mumbled, “past tense.”  
  
“Present tense, Hyunwoo. He loves you.”  
  
Hyunwoo let out a bitter laugh. “No, I don’t think he does. He told me we couldn’t be in a relationship.”  
  
“And you believe him? Hyunwoo, I don’t know you… but I know him. Anyone can see how much he loves you. He never loved me that way.”  
  
“Have you…?”  
  
“I saw him earlier today. I pretty much told him what I told you.”  
  
Hyunwoo swallowed hard. “How is he?”  
  
“Much like you.” Changkyun winked. “He’s a mess. He misses you. He’s afraid that you’ll leave him like I did.”  
  
Hyunwoo felt sick. Oh God. “He sounded fine on the phone.”  
  
Changkyun raised an eyebrow. “You know how he is.” He frowned. “I really didn’t mean to come between you both, Hyunwoo. I’m sorry for that. My surprise visit sort of backfired on me. Please go and see him. Don’t throw away everything he’s given you because of me.”  
  
"What if it wasn't just because of you?" Hyunwoo chewed on a fingernail. "What if we're not meant to be together and this was a way of showing us that."  
  
"Hyunwoo, come on..."  
  
"No, really, like..." Hyunwoo's voice cracked, "we're old enough not to suffer from petty arguments like this."  
  
"He told me." Changkyun said. "About your anniversary. How you're both freaking out but won't say anything."  
  
Hyunwoo's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck. The anniversary."  
  
Changkyun patted his shoulder. "You're both stressed out and worried. But it's okay, Hyunwoo. He's living with you, wants to be with you." He paused and grinned. "And I can tell you're head over heels for him."  
  
Hyunwoo blushed. “I… What do I say?”  
  
Changkyun smiled kindly. “You say whatever’s in your heart.”  
  
Hyunwoo gave Changkyun a sincere smile. “Thank you. I-I’m sorry everything went tits up.”  
  
Changkyun giggled. “It’ll be okay. I should be the one apologising. I’ve only been here a few days and I can see that you were made for each other.”  
  
“Wonho always says that too.”  
  
“Oh?” Changkyun grinned. “Speaking of which – what’s going on with him and Hyungwon?”  
  
Hyunwoo snorted. “Your guess is as good as mine. I have enough trouble keeping up with my own relationship.”   
  
“I feel that.” Changkyun sighed and checked his watch. “I should go. I’m leaving tomorrow and I have to call Jooeun to let her know that all hope is not lost.” He stood up and reached out to shake Hyunwoo’s hand. “Take care of him. And yourself.”  
  
“You too.” Hyunwoo said as he walked Changkyun to the door. He meant it. Changkyun wasn’t such a bad guy after all – he just had spectacularly bad timing.   
  
Changkyun glanced at the record player and turned to Hyunwoo. “You know, Kihyun always used to laugh at me for listening to Wham.” He grinned and walked away.   
  
Hyunwoo shut the door and stared at it for a second. He reached into his pocked for his cell phone. He pressed #3 and waited for an answer.  
  
“Wonho? I’ve got it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last. I hope you guys enjoyed this series!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is like a paper airplane; you can fold it perfectly but how do you make it fly?

_What are you doing?  
  
Taking your CD!  
  
Oh my God, put George back!  
  
…  
  
What? He’s precious!  
  
Who’s more precious, Hyungwon? George or me?  
  
Well…  
  
That’s it. I’m taking George. And your old cassette player.  
  
You can’t even sing, Hyunwoo.  
  
I can try. I have to try.  
  
Fine. But if George has any scratches when I get him back…  
  
He won’t.  
  
Hyunwoo?  
  
Hm?  
  
Good luck. Go get your boy.  
  
Thanks, Hyungwon._  
  
*  
  
Hyunwoo set the cassette player on the sidewalk and took a deep breath. He tugged on his shirt collar and cleared his throat. A couple walking past gave him an odd look. Hyunwoo ignored them in favour of fishing his cellphone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and hovered over the #1 key – Kihyun on speed-dial. He pressed down; it was now or never.  
  
_Hyunwoo._  
  
“Don’t hang up!”  
  
_What’s wrong?_  
  
“Look outside.”  
  
_What?_  
  
“Please, just—“  
  
_I’m hanging up, Hyunwoo._  
  
“No! Wait!”  
  
Kihyun hung up. Hyunwoo sighed and stared at his phone before snapping it shut and shoving it back in his pocket. Nothing to be doing. He’d have to just go for it. He bent over and pressed ‘play’ on the cassette player, praying the batteries would hold out.  
  
The sweet, sad notes of a saxophone filled the street. Hyunwoo rolled the volume up and stared up at the window of their apartment. He ignored the twitching curtains from other windows in the complex. He tried desperately not to be sick, and started to dance slowly.  
  
“I feel so unsure… as I take your hand and lead you to the dancefloor. As the music dies, something in your eyes calls to mind the silver screen and all its sad goodbyes.” He slurred through the words, hurriedly learnt in Hyungwon’s kitchen.  
  
Glancing up quickly, Hyunwoo saw that one window in particular had been pushed open. He raised his voice.  
  
“I’m never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm, though it’s easy to pretend, I know you’re not a fool.” Hyunwoo was nearly shouting now.   
  
His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw Kihyun lean out of the window.  
  
“Hyunwoo, what the hell are you doing?” Kihyun yelled.  
  
Hyunwoo stopped singing. “I’m not leaving until you come down! I love you!”  
  
“You’re going to get arrested!”  
  
“I don’t care!” Hyunwoo called, grinning. “I love you!”  
  
Another window opened and an old man poked his head out. “Listen to the boy, sonny. You can’t sing!”  
  
Hyunwoo pointed at the old guy. “I don’t care! I love him!” He twirled on the spot and slid to the side. He looked up at Kihyun and placed a hand on his heart.  
  
“I’m never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you.”  
  
“You idiot!” Kihyun shouted. “Don’t move.” He left from the window and Hyunwoo let out a little whoop of joy. The saxophone sounded again and he danced around in a slow circle, uncaring of all the eyes watching him like he was crazy.  
  
The front door of the complex crashed open and Kihyun came rushing out. Hyunwoo stepped back and held a hand up, indicating that Kihyun should stop.  
  
“Tonight the music seems so loud,” Hyunwoo gestured to the other residents watching as he sang, “I wish that we could lose this crowd.”  
  
Kihyun laughed and then covered his mouth with a hand, as if remembering that he was mad with Hyunwoo.   
  
“Now that you’re gone…” Hyunwoo closed his eyes and sang out the high notes, distantly thinking about cats dying and fingernails scratching on blackboards. He started and opened his eyes as something hit him on the shoulder. He looked down at a broken wooden bowl on the floor.  
  
“Who threw that?” He shouted.  
  
“Oh, Hyunwoo.”  
  
Hyunwoo raised his head and smiled; Kihyun was nearly bent over double with laughter.  
  
The song faded out and restarted on the player. Hyunwoo moved tentatively towards Kihyun.  
  
“I never once thought to stop and realise how you might be feeling. I’m a fool, an over-emotional, sensitive fool.” He took Kihyun’s hand, heart skipping a beat when he didn’t meet any resistance. He thought of all the words he wanted to say, but everything melted away when Kihyun looked at him. Really looked at him, like it meant something. "I trust you, I was just scared of losing you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you."  
  
"I-"  
  
“Please don’t make me dance alone, Kihyun.”  
  
“I’m not—“  
  
“A year.” Hyunwoo cut Kihyun off. “We’ve been together only a year, and I already know that you’re the best thing that will ever happen to me. I know I hurt you, I ruined everything. ‘Sorry’ can’t take back what I did and what I said, but without you, it’s all I have.”  
  
Kihyun stared at him, eyes shining. “Hyunwoo…”  
  
“You’re everything, Kihyun.” He smiled and stroked Kihyun’s cheek with his thumb. “Will you let me have this dance, on our anniversary?”  
  
Kihyun laughed; the most beautiful sound Hyunwoo had ever heard. He jumped onto Hyunwoo, wrapped arms and legs around his body.  
  
“I should hate you, I shouldn’t forgive you,” he whispered into Hyunwoo’s ear, “but I don’t, and I will.”  
  
Hyunwoo grinned as he spun them around, gently lowering Kihyun to the floor and leading him into a clumsy waltz.   
  
Kihyun stumbled and clung to Hyunwoo, giggling. “You were always terrible at waltz.”  
  
“But with you, I can do anything.” Hyunwoo said with his sleaziest grin in place.  
  
Kihyun slapped his arm as they danced. “Stop it; you’re making me feel sick.” He smiled as he spoke. Hyunwoo slowed and drew Kihyun into a kiss, soft and chaste. Kihyun made a tiny high-pitched noise and Hyunwoo had to stop himself before he tried to do Kihyun right there and then.  
  
“Turn that damn music off! I hate George Michael!” A voice screamed from somewhere high up.   
  
They broke apart and Kihyun chuckled. “Come on, we better go before you really do get arrested. Or killed.”  
  
Hyunwoo pulled away to switch the player off. Someone cheered in the distance.   
  
“You better give that back to Hyungwon before he slaughters you.”  
  
Hyunwoo snorted and wrapped an arm around Kihyun’s waist, cassette player in his other hand. They walked towards the front door. “How did you know it was his?”  
  
“Even I wouldn’t listen to music that gay.”  
  
*  
  
Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun close, arms looped around his neck and fingers stroking over the fine hair at his nape. “I missed you. I missed your body. Being close to you.”  
  
Kihyun fingers curled into the material of Hyunwoo’s shirt front. “Whose fault was that?”  
  
Hyunwoo drew his arms to cup his hands around Kihyun’s throat, thumbs pressing lightly against his jaw. “I’m sorry.” He leaned in and left a tiny kiss on the corner of Kihyun’s lips. “I love you.”  
  
“Those are just words, Hyunwoo.” Kihyun closed his eyes and sighed. Hyunwoo felt his heart sink.  
  
“Let me show you,” he whispered. Their bodies were pressed together tightly, Kihyun’s mouth close enough to kiss properly. “Tell me you love me.”  
  
Kihyun’s eyes blinked open. A tear escaped and he looked away. “Of course I do. Idiot.”  
  
Hyunwoo ducked his head to kiss Kihyun, long and slow and deep. _This is how I feel about you_ , he tried to breathe the words into Kihyun’s mouth, nearly laughing at his own stupidity.   
  
He pulled back and they stared at each other. Hyunwoo grasped at the front of his own shirt and jerked it open. Buttons flew across the room and Kihyun twisted slightly to avoid being hit. He laughed softly.  
  
“You’re mad.”  
  
“Only for you,” Hyunwoo grinned and shrugged his damaged shirt off onto the floor. He pushed up against Kihyun again, tipping his head back and kissing him hard. The material of Kihyun’s t-shirt against his own skin felt beautiful. Kihyun stuttered into the kiss, a tiny, soft sound, and Hyunwoo stumbled forward, knocking them both onto the bed.  
  
“Ouch,” Kihyun broke away and bit his lip, a smile trying to curve his mouth. Hyunwoo studied him; dark eyes, flushed cheeks and lips, mussed hair. Too dressed. He pulled back and pushed at Kihyun’s arms.   
  
“Up.”  
  
Kihyun took the initiative and raised his arms, allowing Hyunwoo to take his shirt off and throw it over the side of the bed. They resumed kissing, mouths smiling against each other. Giggles escaped as Kihyun inched back up the bed into a more comfortable position, Hyunwoo crawling over him and desperately wanting to keep contact with Kihyun’s lips.  
  
When they rearranged themselves, Hyunwoo lay between Kihyun’s legs. He kissed away from Kihyun’s mouth, choosing instead to drag his lips across Kihyun’s jaw, to touch lightly at his ear, leave hot, open-mouthed presses on the side of his neck. Kihyun gasped and arched under Hyunwoo, body flushing with a heat that Hyunwoo could feel. He brought their faces back together, lips barely touching, panting brokenly into wet warmth.  
  
Kihyun groaned and tried to kiss Hyunwoo properly. Hyunwoo moved back and smiled, stroking his fingers along the ridges of Kihyun’s ribs.  
  
“Stop teasing me,” Kihyun’s voice was a breathy whine that went straight to Hyunwoo’s cock.   
  
Hyunwoo pushed himself up and arranged his legs to kneel over Kihyun’s form. “Need to be more naked for that.” He said, grinning. He ran his hands down Kihyun’s stomach to his sweatpants. Kihyun’s body rolled with the touch, muscles pulling taut then relaxing. Hyunwoo leant down to lick a wide stripe beside Kihyun’s belly button before yanking the sweats off, grinning when they got stuck on one foot.  
  
“Pain in the ass, clothes,” he said, detaching the pants and discarding them on the floor, “we should boycott their use.”  
  
“Shut up and get back here.” Kihyun growled.  
  
Hyunwoo slid off the bed to rid himself of his own trousers and underwear. He left them puddled on the floor and crawled back over Kihyun, enjoying the view; Kihyun’s flush had spread to interesting spots on his body, his cock strained up against his belly.  
  
“What?” Kihyun whispered.  
  
Hyunwoo broke his stare and smiled up at Kihyun. “Nothing.” He said softly. He trailed fingertips down the length of Kihyun’s sides and sat back on his knees, spreading them wider around Kihyun’s body.  
  
“Turn over for me.”  
  
Kihyun nodded and turned himself over carefully between Hyunwoo’s legs, hips shifting on the mattress to get comfortable. Hyunwoo’s breath hitched in his chest when Kihyun’s curves and angles were displayed to him. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs along the smooth skin of Kihyun’s ass, smiling to himself. Kihyun’s hips moved, the undulating wave causing Hyunwoo’s cock to slide between the cheeks. They both let out a sharp intake of breath.  
  
“Stop,” Hyunwoo reluctantly pulled himself free, “this is for you, not me.”  
  
“Whatever you say,” Kihyun’s words were half muffled in the pillow.  
  
Hyunwoo grinned and moved to lie down next to Kihyun. “Well, maybe a bit for me.” He slid a hand down Kihyun’s side to his hip and pulled slightly. “On your side, babe.”  
  
Kihyun rolled over as Hyunwoo blindly reached backwards to open the drawer of his bedside table. At least Kihyun hadn’t thrown away their supplies. He grabbed what he needed and turned back to Kihyun, nuzzling his shoulder and pressing up against him.  
  
“Mm, now I get to do this,” Hyunwoo whispered. He set the lube and condom on the pillow next to his head slid an arm under the gap between the mattress and Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun shifted to get comfortable and Hyunwoo ran his free hand down the length of Kihyun’s body, as far as he could reach.  
  
Kihyun flowed into the touch. “Hyunwoo,” he sighed.  
  
Hyunwoo dragged his fingers across Kihyun’s stomach, his hips, thighs. He trailed soft, warm kisses along Kihyun’s shoulder as he took a firm grip on Kihyun’s cock and stroked. Hard. Kihyun gasped loudly, ass pushing back into Hyunwoo’s hips as he tried to get Hyunwoo to increase the pace.  
  
“We can just…?” Hyunwoo murmured against Kihyun’s skin.  
  
Kihyun twisted to reach up and brush his fingers against Hyunwoo’s cheek, his cock still in Hyunwoo’s hand. “No,” he whispered. He brought their mouths as close as positioning allowed. “No, I want you.” They shared a kiss of tongues, lips too far away. It was dirty, and deep, but Hyunwoo’s heart felt so full it hurt.   
  
“Okay,” he panted, breaking away and releasing Kihyun’s cock in order to grab the lube, “squeeze some onto my fingers.” He pressed the tube into Kihyun’s hand.  
  
Hyunwoo hardly noticed as Kihyun carried out the task. His attention was drawn to the feel of Kihyun’s skin against his, newly slick with sweat and the most delicious thing Hyunwoo had experienced in years. He blinked as Kihyun dropped the tube over the side of the bed and smiled at him before twisting back again, giving Hyunwoo easier access.  
  
“Ready?” Hyunwoo whispered. He teased wet fingers along the crease of Kihyun’s ass, light and soft until Kihyun whimpered and Hyunwoo took pity on him. He slid two in, months of practice allowing him perfect aim. Kihyun let out a hot, choked sound and pushed back on Hyunwoo’s hand.  
  
“Hyunwoo,” Kihyun moaned, “more, please.”  
  
Hyunwoo continued his smooth, deep strokes inside Kihyun, nuzzling the soft skin behind his ear as he did so. “What was that?” He murmured into Kihyun’s hair.  
  
Kihyun whined and tried to push himself even closer to Hyunwoo. “Just do it.”  
  
Hyunwoo chuckled roughly and bit down gently on Kihyun’s earlobe. “Always so impatient.” He pressed a tiny kiss on the bite mark and withdrew his fingers from Kihyun’s body, heart stuttering at Kihyun’s forlorn whimper. “Just a second.”  
  
He pulled back to put the condom on. He threw the wrapper carelessly behind him and settled back down behind a shaking Kihyun.   
  
“Okay?” Hyunwoo asked, arranging their legs into a more comfortable position; one of Kihyun’s pulled back over Hyunwoo’s thigh. Kihyun’s hand found its way into Hyunwoo’s, resting on Kihyun’s hip.  
  
“Yes.” Kihyun said simply.  
  
Hyunwoo pushed in gently. He savoured Kihyun’s soft heat; the way he felt, the noises he made. The position didn’t allow for much more than a long, slow fuck; exactly the way Hyunwoo wanted it. He thrust in slow, deep, hard, whispered low words of nonsense into Kihyun’s ear, watched and listened as Kihyun gradually fell apart under his touch.  
  
Hyunwoo concentrated on hitting the right spot, guiding their joined hands to slow strokes of Kihyun’s cock. For once, Kihyun didn’t talk; the only sounds to be heard from his mouth were little cries, gasps and moans.   
  
Kihyun whimpered, his heart rate increased. Hyunwoo smiled into the skin of Kihyun’s neck as he recognised the sound.  
  
“I’ve got you,” He groaned, wanting Kihyun to let go. Kihyun let out series of short, sharp gasps, staccato moans and then—  
  
While Kihyun lost himself to one of their most intense orgasms, Hyunwoo found himself drawn to the little details. He focused on the curve of Kihyun’s eyelashes as his head tipped back, his flushed cheeks and kiss-bitten lips. Kihyun flexed back into Hyunwoo’s final thrust and everything went white behind Hyunwoo’s eyelids, a thousand stars imprinted on his vision.  
  
*  
  
Hyunwoo blinked his eyes open and sighed happily when he saw Kihyun smiling at him.  
  
“Hey,” he said, reaching up to brush his fingers along Kihyun’s face, “that was—“  
  
Kihyun giggled and took Hyunwoo’s hand. He slid two fingers into his mouth, sucking lightly before letting them slip free. “It was. I thought you’d passed out for good.”  
  
Hyunwoo swallowed heavily and pulled Kihyun close. “You are so sexy I can hardly stand it.”  
  
Kihyun blushed and bit his lip. “Are we okay?”  
  
“We’re more than okay,” Hyunwoo said fiercely, holding Kihyun tight, “I’m so s—“  
  
“Don’t.” Kihyun cut him off with a finger pressed against lips. “Not now.” He smiled and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but return it.   
  
“We should make him come back every year.” He grinned and pressed his face into Kihyun’s chest. “That was our best shag yet.”  
  
Kihyun pushed him away and stared. Hyunwoo tried to hide his grin.   
  
“Son Hyunwoo, you little—“   
  
Hyunwoo broke into giggles as Kihyun rolled over and tickled him, poking his ribs until they were both laughing, laughing, laughing into the night.  
  
*  
  
_Paper airplanes.  
  
Hmm?  
  
How do you make them fly?  
  
They already do.  
  
But they always crash.  
  
Everything crashes, Hyunwoo. You just have to make sure there’s a soft landing.  
  
You better turn over then.  
  
What? Hey! You listen to me—  
  
I’ll always be your airbag.  
  
Ever the romantic.  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you, too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my second chaptered Monsta X fanfic!  
> I'm not as satisfied with the ending as I could be, but I hope you enjoyed it still. Comments are always welcome and I will reply to them (sorry that I haven't had the chance to reply to your comments on previous chapters yet).  
> See you in my next fic~


End file.
